I'll Remember
by marzy001
Summary: When her world is destroyed Rei is sent through time, only to fall into the Shire and meet a young hobbit named Frodo Baggins. Consumed by guilt and regrets Rei joins Frodo on an epic quest to destroy the One Ring and bring peace to a war torn land.
1. The Survivor

Hi guys. I know I haven't yet finished Digital Destiny, but with all the Sailor Moon/LotR crossovers floating around now I just had to do one. I will finish my other story, but I've had this idea running through my mind for a while now and wanted to try the first chapter and see what you all think. From the summary you can see who this will be based around, but never fear, I do have plans for another one starring more of our favorite super heroines. So sit back, relax and (hopefully) enjoy my latest contribution to the world of fan-fiction.

*Sarah*

Emerald watched the young girl walk down the street, weaving in and out of the crowds on the sidewalk. Her eyes narrowed in jealousy as she took in the girls features. Shining blond hair, pulled into pig-tails, that hung down to her slim, tanned legs. Her body was perfect. Not skinny, but neither was she heavy, with clothes that only seemed to accent her figure. But even with all that the most wonderful thing about her was her eyes. Crystal blue orbs that entranced who ever looked into them. On a normal day, they would be bright, reflecting all the happiness she felt, but they were even more beautiful when they were angry. A fire would burn in them and you could almost feel he bite of the flame if you looked into them for too long. Eyes that had captured the heart of her beloved Diamond.

She would never see what Diamond saw in the girl. She was too young, too inexperienced. But Emerald assumed that was what Diamond wanted. A naive little twit he could mold into what ever he wanted. 'Why can't he see that I could be everything he wants?' she silently asked herself. 'Why can't he see that this silly little girl isn't the Queen that he is obsessed with?'

Emerald kept her eyes on the girl while slowly moving towards her. 'Not that it matters much any more,' he thought, a cruel smile forming on her lips. 'That sailor brat wont be around long enough to take my Diamond away from me.' She brushed a strand of green hair our of her eyes, watching as the girl stopped and the corner and before looking both ways began to cross the street. Emerald reached into her purse and pulled out the walkie-talkie. "Now!" she commanded into the speaker.

A large van came screeching around the corner, gaining speed and heading for the young woman crossing the street. A few people screamed for her to move but the van was moving to fast. By the time the girl looked up it was to late, the van smashed directly into her, sending her body flying into the intersection, and then sped away.

People rushed into the street, but the girl was already dead. It had been instant. No pain, no suffering. Emerald watched impassively as a crowd began to form around the fallen girl. Pushing her way through the throng of onlookers, Emerald walked to the body and knelt down and looked at the girls face. Even in death she was beautiful. With a coldness that had never before been witnessed the woman reached down and pulled the heart shaped broach of the girls uniform and tucked it in her pocket and without a backwards glance she walked away from the innocent girl lying dead in the street.

*****

It was springtime in Tokyo and the cherry trees were in full bloom. The air was sweet as a light wind lifted the scent of the blossoms into the air. Rei Hino stood on the porch of the Hikawa Jinja Shrine, a broom in her hand and a smile on her face. Chibi-Usa danced in the yard, her arms outstretched, laughing as the cherry blossoms fell into her hair. Rei had been baby-sitting for Usagi. Her Princess had a date with her Prince and needed to get rid of the little "Spore". Rei laughed to herself as she though of the name that Usagi used for her future daughter. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, Usagi had grown attached to the little girl, as had Rei, and neither if them put anything above her, with the exception of their friendship.

Rei and Usagi, although it appeared otherwise, were the best of friends. The relationship had started out rocky. Rei didn't believe that Usagi had what it took to be the leader and Usagi thought that Rei was stuck-up and rude. But in the end they had worked out their differences and were now inseparable. Rei smiled again, before returning to the task at hand. Although it was the most beautiful time of year, it was also a huge mess. Rei had to sweep the porches daily, cleaning away the defiant blossoms that continually blew from the branches of the tree's in bloom. Rei was about to kneel and sweep her current pile of blossoms into her dust pan when a blood-curdling scream rang though the air. 

Acting on instinct, Rei placed a hand on the rail of the porch and vaulted over the side and ran to where Chibi-Usa was playing. The sight that met her eyes was like something out of a nightmare. Chibi-Usa was kneeling on the ground, her hands out in front of her and a look of disbelief on her face. She was fading. Rei could see completely through her. She reached out a hand to pull the young girl towards her but her hand fell through. She was completely intangible. "Rei-San, what's happening to me?" She cried, tears running down her cheeks.

Rei, who was on her knees in front of the young princess, felt a tear slide down her own face. "I don't know." she whispered helplessly, not knowing how to save her best friends daughter. "Pluto would have told us if she was sending you home." Rei reached into the pocket of her pants and pulled out her sailor communicator, but before she could get a transmission through, Chibi-Usa vanished completely, leaving no trace that she had even been there.

Rei stared at the now empty space in front if her for a few seconds before regaining her senses and dialing Usagi's contact number into her communicator. There was no reply, only static, and that only heightened Rei's feeling of dread. Without another thought she raced down the steps and towards the restaurant where Usagi and Mamoru were to be having dinner.

*****

Mamoru sat at he table, breathing heavy and shaking. Something was wrong, he could feel it. His Usako was later than usual and he had just felt the weirdest thing he had ever experienced. It was like his heart had stopped beating altogether, and when it had resumed he felt lost, alone. He hadn't felt that way since the orphanage. He pushed his chair away from the table and left the restaurant in search of his beloved. 

*****

"My Lord, I have a gift for you."

Diamond looked up as Emerald entered the room, a haughty smile on her face. he frowned. he wasn't in the mood for her today. He was getting tired of her constant advances and attempts to charm him. Why could she not see that his heart beat only for the Queen of Crystal Tokyo? "What is it?" He asked with a sigh.

Emerald walked to his thrown and knelt before him. Holding out her hand she presented him with the one thing he had always desired. He reached down and grabbed the jewel from her hand. "The Silver Imperium Crystal?" He asked incredulously. Emerald only nodded. "You have brought me my crystal and my Queen." He stated smoothly. "For this you will be greatly rewarded." Diamond brushed a lock of silver hair out of his eyes and headed for the door, eager to see his love again.

"Not quite My Lord."

Diamond stopped in his tracks. Something in her voice frightened him. "What do you mean?" he asked cautiously.

"I have brought you the Crystal, but I'm afraid the Queen is not here." Emerald stood and walked towards Diamond. "She wouldn't give it up without a fight, so I had to take it by force." The Prince's face visibly paled at the coldness in Emerald's voice. "The Queen is no more."

Diamond sank to his knees, tears forming in his eyes. 'So Emerald's jealousy was enough to end my Love's life' He thought miserably, gripping the diamond in his hand so tight that the edges began to slice his skin 'And my grief is enough to end this world.' Without another thought Diamond rose from the ground and walked towards the room where the Dark Crystal was held, never giving Emerald another glance.

Emerald smiled. 'Yes my love, go and mourn her death. I have more scouts to deal with.' With a wave of her fan she was gone.

When Diamond reached the Dark Crystal he closed his eyes. 'Without her I have nothing, my world is over, and so this world shall share the same fate.' He closed his eyes and concentrated on the power of the crystal. He could feel his energy drain. He knew it would take all his life to give the crystal enough power to destroy an entire planet, but what did it matter, he had nothing left to live for. Diamond fell to the ground, the last of his life-energy gone. The crystal began to glow an angry shade of red, pulsating with power. The aura around in grew and grew, until the crystal reached it's limit and shattered with the force of a thousand nuclear bombs.

*****

Minako and Makoto walked through the mall, holding bags in both hands and laughing about the days events. A tall blond boy walked by and Makoto turned and watched him. "He looks just like my old Sempai..." she said dreamily, causing Minako to erupt in a fit of giggles. But her laughter soon faded as she saw the red energy field racing towards them. She grabbed Makoto's arm in fear, but there was no escaping it. In a wave of heat and fire both girls perished.

***** 

Ami sat in the park under a cherry blossom tree with a book in her hand and a serene smile on her face. She reached her hand to turn the page when she heard the first screams. Jumping up she saw what everyone else was running from. In an instant her goggles encased her eyes and told her what was coming. Ami lowered her head and stood resolutely while people ran past her. She knew there was no escape and in a flash of light she met the same end as her friends.

*****

Rei felt her friends spirits cry out. She felt intense pain and she dropped to her knees in the middle of the street. Then as quickly as the pain came it was gone, along with the presence of her friends. She was alone, completely alone. Tears fell from her eyes. They were all dead, she could feel it. 'What could be strong enough to kill them?' she silently asked. She didn't have to wait long to find out. Screams of terror reached her ears and she raised her head to see people running in terror. Looking past them she saw the blast that killed her friends. She knew this was the end and she stood defiantly, unwilling to meet her death on her knees. She closed her eyes and prepared for impact when a hand roughly pulled her backwards.

When she opened her tear filled amethyst eyes she was in a black room filled with fog. She turned and looked into the garnet eyes of Sailor Pluto, the Guardian of Time. She jumped to her feet and stumbled towards Pluto. "What happened?" She asked.

Pluto's normally empty eyes were filled with tears. "I didn't see it in time." she cried out, "I couldn't stop it..."

"Couldn't stop what?" Rei asked desperately, gripping Pluto's shoulders and shaking her.

"There's no time!" Pluto said urgently, pulling herself together. Her staff appeared from nowhere and she grasped it and, with a wave of her hand, created a portal. "Go." she said quietly.

Rei looked at her in shock. "What?!" she asked incredulously. "What's going on?" 

"There's no time." Pluto said urgently. "If you want to live you'll go now."

"Where."

Suddenly the ground began to shake and Pluto's eyes widened in fear. Without another thought She grabbed Rei's arm and pulled her towards the portal. "I won't be able to control where you go, you could end up anywhere, the past , a different future or-" A piece of rock fell from the sky, leaving Pluto no choice but to throw Rei into the portal, yelling "If I survive I'll find you!"

Rei reached out a hand to grasp Pluto but was to far gone to grab her. So she fell through the black void for what seemed like hours. Her strength was fading fast and her eyes began to droop closed. 'I guess this is the end...' she thought sadly. But then, without warning she slammed into something. Looking around she saw nothing but black, but suddenly she felt an intense heat on he back. Turning around she looked up and widened her eyes in fear, A giant eye was looking at her, it was lidless and wreathed in flame. It grew, larger and larger until she heard a deep voice " I can see you..." it said. Rei screamed and fell back, all of her strength gone. Her eyes closed and before she blacked out she felt her body dropping.

*****

"Lady...Are you alright?"

Rei heard a soft voice calling her from the black emptiness she was lost in. Summoning all of her strength she tried to open her eyes. She didn't succeed, but it was enough to let the person calling to her that she was alive. "Oh thank goodness." the voice said sounding relieved. Rei tried to open them again, and this time she succeeded, and found herself looking into a pair of dark blue eyes. 'Just like Usagi's.' She thought to herself. She sat up, or at least tried to, and when she fell back she felt the person grab her and lean her against a tree. She looked at the person again and realized that he was a boy who appeared to be her age. He had a messy mop of curly brown hair on his head and blue eyes. He was kneeling in front of her with a worried expression on her face. 

Rei looked away from the eyes that reminded her of her best friend and looked around her. There were rolling green hills and large trees reaching to the sky. "Where am I?" She asked quietly.

"Your in the Shire?" He responded quickly.

"The Shire?" Rei repeated. Running the name through her mind trying to place it, but she had never heard of it before. The boy stood and walked to her. It was then that she noticed he looked human but only stood four feet high. It was all to much for her. "Who are you?"

"Frodo. Frodo Baggins."

Frodo? She had never heard a name like that before. Her head was beginning to hurt and her eyelids were getting heavier and heavier. With one last glance at the boy in front of her Rei felt her eyes slide closed as she once again fell into the darkness. 

Well, what do you guys think? Should I continue? Please leave a review. Thanks for reading.


	2. Into The Shire

Well, here is the second chapter of my new story. It's called Into The Shire and is focused on Rei's attempts to begin a new life. Just for the record, this is both book-verse and movie-verse. It's been a long time since I read the books, (although I am skimming through them again for this story) and I've seen the movie more times then I'd like to admit so it should follow along pretty good, but if I mess up bad let me know. It will span all three books (I couldn't bring myself to write a LotR fic without Eomer. One of my favorite characters!) Thanks for all the reviews guys, the mean a lot. **Pricilla : **Thanks for the praise. And yes, there will be more of both stories, so no baby-kitty attack mode!!!:) And about Mamoru dying instantly, that will be explained in later chapters, but you get a prize, your the only one who noticed that I left him out! **Dakki** : Thanks. And about Rei's love life, or lack there of. Who knows? **Final-Fan **: I actually believe (but am not positive) that Frodo is closer to 50. Rei was only thinking that he 'looked' to be about her age., but thanks for the help. If you've read the books let me know, I could always use a little help 'membering everything that went on. **Letainajup **: No need the threaten my life Jup-Jup, I'll finish both stories, I promise. Oh yeah, did it hurt?....When you fell from heaven. Heheheh. **V-babe **: Your fav. part was Usagi's death huh. Your are one sick person, but that's why I luv you! Peachy's got it!!! **Mars Fire Goddess **: I got tired of waiting for someone to do a Rei-centered LotR crossover too. Hope you enjoy the rest. And about Rei and the quest, do you really think that any of the fellowship could really tell her no? Especially once they see how 'hot' she really is. **Bleh**: Thankies., I've been trying to improve my writing. It's nice that you noticed! **Elenhiril** : Thank you. I completely agree with you about the fact that most SM/LotR crossovers have not plot. I hope mine turns out differently. This chapter explains where in the timeline she is. And big thank you's to **bluejello**, **Rings of the Cosmos**, **Black Aura-Sama**, **Felicia **and** PrincesGingerGamgee, CrazyJ Girl and RubyRedDragon**. Your guys' reviews are the thing that keeps me going. As long as you want more I'll keep writing. Now, On with the story....

****

Chapter 2 : Into The Shire

Bilbo walked into the room, stopping at the foot of the bed to see if the girl was awake yet. Her eyes were still closed and her face was calm. Bilbo smiled. It was good that she was finally getting some real sleep. For the first few day she was here nightmares had plagued her sleep, allowing her no sanctuary, even in the dream world. 

His nephew Frodo had brought her home a little under a week ago. She was unconscious then and had been for the last six days and much to his chagrin she showed no signs of waking any time soon . He had too many things to worry about with his approaching birthday and adding a dead human girl to that list was not something he wanted to do. Although he had to admit, having her here did bring a bit of excitement back into his tired old life. Every one in Hobbiton had been asking about the girl who fell out of the sky, well at least it was said that she fell out of the sky, and perhaps, that was what had everyone in a frenzy. Norman human girls couldn't fall out of the sky, humans possessed no magic.

When she had first been brought into his home Bilbo had believed the girl to be an elf. She was amazingly beautiful, with long raven hair that hung down to her waist and shone lavender when the sun hit it just right. Her skin was pale and her features soft. Light pink lips, pouting even in sleep, a gently sloping nose and perfectly arched eyebrows resting above the most amazing thing about her. Her eyes where dark violet, shining and beautiful. Bilbo had been in the room once when she sat up in the bed and called for a person named Usagi. Her eyes were open and looking around frantically, but Bilbo knew she was not awake, but stuck in a dream she assumed to be real. He had calmed her whispering a few soothing words in Elvish that he had picked up on his journeys. For a few more moments she was fitful but she finally calmed and laid back down, still whimpering and calling for her friend.

But today she slumbered peacefully, her hands resting carelessly across her torso. Bilbo set down the tray of food he brought everyday just in case she awoke and turned to leave when something caught his eye. A small glitter shown on the girls hands and he moved closer to inspect it. Gently raising her hand he saw that it was a small golden ring, set with a ruby cut in the shape of a heart, It was surrounded by light amethyst stones, each one shining brightly. Two ropes of gold wound around each other loosely, leaving holes in the band. A gift he presumed, and what had caused the glitter. Gently placing her hand back down he headed for the door when a soft voice stopped him in his tracks. "Frodo?" she asked.

Bilbo walked back towards the bed. "No," he stated, watching as her body tensed. "I'm his Uncle Bilbo."

Rei nodded, her muscles relaxing slightly. "I'm Rei." she said raising a hand to shield her eyes from the light shining in through the window. Bilbo, noticing her actions moved to the drapes and pulled them shut. "Thank you." she said softly, lowering her hand and looking around the room for the first time.

It was large. A small dresser rested on the wall opposite the bed she was resting on. Two beds actually. She noticed the two beds had been pushed together and the place where they met rested just at her mid-calf. It was then that she noticed that everything in room was proportioned smaller that her. Everything, including the man named Bilbo. "I-" she started, but closed her mouth instantly. 'I'm not from here and I don't know if I'm in hostile territory,' she thought to herself, suddenly aware of the situation she now found herself in. 'perhaps I should fake amnesia.' "Where am I?" she asked.

"Your in my home, Bag End, in the Shire."

The Shire. There was that word again. "Yes, Frodo told me that. But where is the Shire?" she asked, hoping to get more information from him.

"Well," Bilbo spoke, looking at her curiously, " The Shire is in the north-eastern part of the world. Travel by The East Road and you will reach the ruins at Weathertop and eventually the Misty Mountains." Rei sighed. She was getting nowhere fast and her head was beginning to hurt again. How to get the information she needed without raising to much suspicion was proving to much for the tired girl beneath the sheets. She closed her eyes in frustration, an action that Bilbo watched carefully. "You know nothing of this world do you?" he asked suddenly. At Rei's sharp intake of breath Bilbo nodded. "As I thought, you've got amnesia." Bilbo once again walked to the door. "Rest more." he said kindly. "There's food on the stand and drink in the container next to it. Frodo will be home soon and he'll be pleased to know that you've awoken." With one final smile Bilbo left.

Closing the door behind him Bilbo reached into the pocket of his maroon vest and let his fingers gently caress the cool metal lying within. He stood there for a few moments, his eyes glazed over and his breath became ragged. Shaking his head clear Bilbo pulled his hand out and walked down the hall.

*****

Rei sat in the bed, watching the closing door. She stared at it, even after it shut. She was about to turn her head when she felt a shadow fall across her mind, followed by a heat so intense it made her eyes water. She dropped her head into her hands and grit her teeth together to keep from crying out. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, the ache in her head slowly dissipating, but not disappearing. 

Leaning back against the headboard Rei's mind began to wander. Back to her home...her friends. They were gone, all of them. Rei couldn't understand why out of all he scouts she had been saved. 'Why not the Princess?' she asked herself. 'I don't deserve to live if my Princess is dead.' She threw the blankets off her legs and swung them over the side of the bed, gently resting her feet on the cool floor.

She tested whether or not she had the strength to stand and when she successfully stood she let out a small sigh of relief. She walked to the small table where the food was resting and looked at the plate. There was a slice of cheese, a few pieces of bread and small apple. She picked up the bread and took a small bite, and upon finding that she liked he taste continued to eat until there was nothing left. Then she looked in the small pitcher next to the plate and lowered her head to smell it's contents. Tea. She poured herself a small glass and sipped it slowly. When her glass was empty she set it down and moved to the window.

'Here I am, eating and drinking my fill when all my friends are dead.' she thought, pulling the curtains back and allowing the sunlight to stream in. She looked at the scenery before her. Small rolling hills, dotted with small round doors and windows. The ground was covered with thick, green grass, swaying gently in the breeze and spotted with brightly colored wildflowers. 'It's so beautiful... my friends would have loved to see it...but they never will...' Tears formed in Rei's eyes and she raised a hand to wipe them away.

"No." She said out loud, determination and hope creeping into her voice. "If Pluto could save me, she could save them, my friends are alive." A small voice in the back of her mind reminded he that she felt her friends death but she dismissed it, refusing to believe that she could be alone in this world. "I'm not alone, my friends will all be okay, and I'll see them all again someday, when Pluto finds where I am...I have to believe in that...I have too..." She rested her head on the window, tears once again shinning in her eyes. 'Come on Rei.' she told herself, 'be serious, there was no way they could have survived that.' She had to admit that surviving that kind of blast seemed impossible by human standards. 'But we aren't human,' another voice in her mind said, 'we're senshi, and we've survived worse, hell, we've died twice already...and Mamoru said it himself...Sailor Moon is invincible...' Rei continued her inner conflict and she was so preoccupied that she didn't hear the door open or that soft footsteps make their way towards her.

"You're awake." Rei turned at the voice and saw that the boy, or whatever he was, that she had met when she first fell into this world. He smiled at her, his soft blue eyes twinkling. "I was afraid you'd never come around."

Rei smiled. It was hard not to return his smile, it was contagious, just like Usagi's was. 'Stop Rei' she mentally scolded, 'Just like Usagi's 'is'' "Thank you, for bringing me into your home."

Frodo smiled. "I couldn't just leave you there..." he trailed off, looking at her with curiosity in his eyes.

"Rei." she finished for him, "My name is Hino Rei."

"Rei." Frodo repeated. "I've never heard a name like that before."

Rei smiled, trying to steer this conversation out of the direction it was headed. "Yeah, I'm not from around here." Frodo raised his eyebrows, almost daring her to tell him where she was from.

"Yes," he replied when he realized she wasn't going to give him any more information, "I know, you fell out of the sky, people from around here can't do that."

Rei's eyes widened. So this boy saw everything, he didn't just find her. " I..." Rei was at a loss, she didn't know what to tell him.

"I know your not from this world." he said slowly, not wanting to frighten or upset her, especially since he didn't know what she was capable of. "I was out in the fields reading and waiting for a friend when a circle of fire appeared in the sky and you fell out of it." He saw her flinch and a sadness enter her eyes. "I wont hurt you or question you anymore, I just want you to know that I know," she opened her mouth to say something, but he cut her off, "And your secrets safe with me."

She smiled. She felt that she could trust this boy, at least enough to tell him part of her story. "I am from another world...but my world was.." she didn't want to say destroyed because she didn't know if that was true or not. " It's at war and we have the power to travel through time and dimensions, and I was thrown into a portal to escape from..." From what? She didn't know exactly what she was running from. She looked at Frodo, who had sat on the edge of her bed and was listening intently to her speak. "To escape the enemy" That sounds good she thought to herself. "And it was uncharted and I traveled untracked. I have no idea where or when I am."

Frodo spoke up. "You in middle earth, during the Third Age." Rei ran those names through her mind, trying to connect the names and dates with any that she had learned in school, but she came up empty handed. "Were any of your friends traveling with you?" Frodo asked, but upon seeing the tears form in her eyes he instantly regretted asking.

Rei took a deep breath, once again willing herself to believe that her friends were still alive. "No." she responded slowly, trying to keep her voice steady. "I was the only one that made it out, but I know they'll come for me...they have to..."

Frodo stood and made his way to where Rei was standing by the window. He reached up his hand and placed it on her shoulder. "I'm sure they'll come." he told her reassuringly, giving the girl all the hope he could, "and until they do your more than welcome to stay here."

Rei looked down and into his eyes. "Thanks you." she said. 'I've only just met him and already he is opening his home to me, ad his heart...just like Usagi...' Rei looked him don and took in his appearance. He was short, like she first believed coming up only to her torso. He had a mop of curly brown hair on his head and crystal blue eyes. His smile, which never seemed to leave his face, was comforting in a way she could not describe and a quiet strength seemed to emanate from him. He was so much like her princess it was uncanny. Rei smiled. " I hate to ask, but..."

Frodo noticed what she was looking at. "oh," he smiled. "I'm a Hobbit."

"A Hobbit?"

"Yes, a Hobbit. it's one of the races here on Middle Earth. There are Hobbits, Men, and Elves." 

"Men and Elves I know" Rei said, in her mind picturing small smurf like creatures with pointy ears running around the forests making mischief. "I'm in The Shire, in Middle Earth, Your a Hobbit and there are also elves. Anything else I should know?" She asked him.

"Not that I can think of," Frodo told her, "Most humans don' know anything about Hobbits so your lack of knowledge about us wont seem out of the ordinary. We can just tell people that your passing through and when Gandalf gets here I'm sure he'll know what to do with you."

"Gandalf?" Rei questioned.

"Yes" Frodo replied, "Gandalf is a wizard. He's one of Uncle Bilbo's greatest friends. He's coming for the party." Seeing the confusion in her eyes Frodo added, "Uncle Bilbo's eleventy first birthday. It's going to be a huge celebration, the biggest one The Shire's ever seen."

"Eleventy First Huh?" Rei said. "And now there's wizards too." She put a hand to her head, reeling from all the information she had received. 

Frodo moved towards the door. "You still need more rest. Tomorrow I'll show you around." he opened to door, but turned to say one last thing. "Don't worry, I'm sure your friends will find you." With that he closed the door, leaving Rei alone with her thoughts.

'He's right, my friends will find me.' She walked back over to the bed and laid down, restin her head against the soft pillows. "They'll be here soon...they have to be...All I have to do is wait." Her eyes drooped closed and sleep took her into it's grasp.

So, what do you think, leave me a little review (or a big review) please, it will be greatly appreciated. It seems like Rei is living in a dream world thinking that her friends might still be alive. Will she continue to believe or will the harsh reality of her friends fate rain upon her. Who knows? Next chapter Rei meets Sam, Pippin and Merry and gets invited on a harmless little trip to Farmer Maggots Fields, Gandalf arrives and mishaps ensue when Rei realizes just how much fun Pippin and Merry can be!

Stay tuned for chapter 3 : Big Trouble in The Little Shire


	3. Big Trouble in the Little Shire

Hey guys, I'm back again. In the last chapter I forgot to have Frodo tell Rei that there are also dwarves in middle earth, so just pretend I did, okay. This is chapter 3 : Big Trouble in the Little Shire and is basically Rei meeting all the inhabitants of the Shire and her first few adventures in this new world, oh, and when it goes into italics it signifies a flashback. Hope you enjoy! **Dakki** : Sorry it took so long, I have a problem with my attention span and things don't always get done when I want them to. But thanks for sticking around and I'll try to work on my spelling!! :) **Li Ying Fa **: WHAT!?!? You haven't seen Lord of the Rings yet!!!! Oh well, we still like you! I saw spider man, it was pretty good and I the new Star Wars (I'm a Star Wars Freak!) The wait for Digital Destiny might be a while, but I hope to finish it soon. Oh, I might skip over important things or scenes, so if I leave you confused, just e-mail me and I'll explain everything the best I can**. Elenhiril **: Thanks for the website, although I'm still having issues trying to get it right. I'm about to ban elves from my story so I wont have to worry about elvish!!!! **Dream Wind **: Thanks for the review! And about Rei's love interest (or interests), who shall remain nameless, I can't tell who it's going to be, but you'll find out soon enough! **Mars Fire Goddess** : Thanks for loving my story!! Rei's love life will be an almost nonexistent part of this story for a while, but don't worry, things will heat up soon! **Pricilla**: thanks for not kitty pouncing me!! Yeah, wait until Rei sees the real elves of middle Earth, it's gonna be quite a shock, but a pleasant shock!! (*drools in anticipation*) And I really want the next chapter of Need. I might just have to stop writing until I get some more Rei and Heero Mushiness!!!!!!!! **PrincessGingerGamgee** : I'm thanking you again!! Your reviews mean a lot to me, and each one you leave you get a thank you, because without you guys I wouldn't be writing. **Bluejello**: It must be really hard for Rei, I do feel sorry for her too. Oh, and what you said in your review, that was so witty and hilarious!!!! :) Hope you like this chapter! **Letainajup**: Ahhh, the only one who noticed about Rei seeing Usagi in Frodo! What would I do without you?! I'm proud that you like my work, and I love the way you write!! Oh, I lost my phone number, can I have yours? Hehehe. And to **RubyRedDragon**, **Isis** and **Riya** (My new reviewers) **Black Aura-Sama**, and **CrazyJ Girl. **Great big hugs to all of you!!! And now, the story...

Rei stood and brushed the wrinkles out of her clothes. 'I'm gonna have to find something new to wear.' Rei thought to herself. She had been wearing the same outfit for about a week and she was starting to feel a little dirty. She would have to ask Frodo about finding some. She reached her hand down and pulled the small round door open and stepped into the hall, her head turning to where she heard voices on the other side of the house. 

She walked towards the sound of voices, taking in all the sights around her. There were books everywhere, on shelves, desks, in piles on the floor. More books than one had time to read. Every window in the house was round, as were all the doors and even the hallway she was walking down. Pictures of people she assumed to be relatives hung on the wall next to maps of places she had never heard of before. The Lonely Mountain, Imladris, Gondor. 'I wonder where all these places are?' Rei thought to herself. She ran a finger across as shelf lined with books, wrinkling her nose at the amount of dust that was left on her fingers. She rounded a corner and found herself in a large kitchen where Frodo and Bilbo were sitting at the table talking over a cup of tea. When they saw her Frodo stood and offered her a chair "Morning Rei." he said cheerfully.

"Morning Frodo." She responded with a smile, walking to the table and sitting down., having to stretch her legs in front of her to sit comfortably in the undersized chair. She looked around the kitchen. There was a fire burning on a hearth and a small kettle of water hung over it, small wisps of steam rising from the lightly boiling water. Plates of bread and cheese littered the countertops along with some misplaced books. On the table there was a small tray with apples resting in it and around it. Rei looked at Bilbo, "May I?" she asked.

Bilbo followed the girls line of vision and when he saw what she was referring to he immediately nodded. "Help yourself." he said kindly. Rei reached out a hand and grasped the small red and yellow fruit, happy to finally come across something she recognized. She took a bite, reveling in the crisp sweet flavor. "So Frodo, " Bilbo asked, "What are your plans for the day?"

Frodo rose from his chair and looked out the window. "I was thinking about going to see Sam," he paused, looking out the window, " or maybe find a tree down by the road with a book, wait for Gandalf."

Bilbo nodded, "And you, Rei, what did you feel like doing today?"

Rei looked up from her apple. "Well, I was going to ask Frodo for a tour of the Shire, but if he already had plans-"

"Nonsense." Bilbo interrupted her. "Frodo would love to give you a walk around the Shire, and nobody knows it better than him," a mischievous smile worked itself upon his face, "except maybe for me." 

Rei smiled. "Would you mind?" She asked.

"Not at all." Frodo responded. He grabbed two apples and placed them in the pocket of his vest and placed a hand on Rei's shoulder. "There's lots to see, we should get started. Rei nodded and rose to stand beside him. "And what about you Uncle Bilbo, what will you do today?"

"Lock all the windows and doors and hide from all the confounded well-wishers and distant relations I'm sure will show up today." He said with a frown, glancing nervously out the window.

Frodo smiled and grabbed Rei by the hand, leading her towards the door, which he then pulled open and ushered her out into the sunlight.

*****

The village of Hobbiton was bigger than Rei could have imagined., considering how small the Hobbits were to her. Walking with Frodo down the main road she saw vendors selling fresh fish, bread and vegetables, leather belts and a dried leaf hanging upside-down and tied together at the ends. "What's that?" she asked Frodo, blissfully unaware of all the eyes on her.

Frodo looked to where she was pointing. "That's Pipe-Weed." he said, not offering anymore information. Rei slapped him lightly on the arm. "Oh yeah," he said, flushing slightly, "It's a herb that's smoked. It's our chief export here."

Rei nodded, lightly pushing one of the bushels, causing it to sway. She looked around her and realized that all eyes were on her. Glancing nervously at Frodo she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, She was about to voice her discomfort when Frodo flashed a smile in her direction. 'Just like Usa....'

*****

_"Rei-chan!" A familiar voice called out. Turning her head Rei saw a blond running up the temple steps, her pig-tails trailing out behind her like streamers in the breeze and a smile plastered on her face. When she reached Rei's side, however, the smile vanished. Tears were running down her friends face and she was sitting on the ground, her knees drawn to her chest, arms wound about them protectively. "What's wrong Rei-chan?" she asked._

"He left today." She replied. 

Usagi knelt by her best-friend and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He'll come back, he always does."

Rei threw her friends hand of her and stood. "No,' she yelled angrily, "he wont. He's...he's.." Rei couldn't finish and a new wave of tears coursed down her cheeks.

"He's what?" She asked hesitantly, knowing that the slightest bit of pressure could send her volatile friend over the edge.

"He's getting married." she said bitterly, "married to some perfect little princess his parents picked out for him." She grabbed her broom that was resting against the wall and threw it into the yard. "He's becoming everything he said he never be...just like him..."

Usagi knew the 'him' she was talking about was Kaidou, her fathers old assistant. Rei had been desperately in love with him and had thought he felt the same about her, until she saw him out with another woman, his fiancee. It had broke Rei's heart and Usagi had been the only one Rei had told. And again, another man that Rei loved was leaving her, marrying another. Usagi held back her tears, knowing that they wouldn't help her friend overcome this heartbreak. She walked to Rei and embraced her from behind, wrapping her arms around her best friend. "It'll be okay." she whispered soothingly. "I'm here for you, we all are."

Rei turned in the embrace, now facing Usagi. "Why?" she asked brokenly. "Why can't I have what you have." Usagi's eyes widened in shock. "Mamoru loves you so much, so completely." She drew in a shaky breath. "Why do you get an eternity of love and happiness and I'm destined to be alone?"

Usagi tightened her hold on Rei, tears slipping from her own eyes. "That's not true, Rei." She said softly, pushing Rei and arms distance away so she could look into her friends eyes. "Your not alone, your never alone, you have , and Minako and Makoto and Ami, Mamoru even. We'll always be here for you." she took a deep breath and continued, " And someday there'll be a man who will love you the way Mamoru loves me, no, he'll love you more, more than you could have imagined possible. And he will love you for the rest of eternity." Rei looked at Usagi. She had a smile on her face that would put the sunrise to shame and Rei knew that as long as Usagi could smile that smile everything would turn out fine...

***** 

Rei felt the tears sting her eyes. 'You lied Usagi.' she cried silently, 'You said we'd always be together...you said I'd never be alone..."

"Rei, are you all right?" 

Frodo's voice broke through her thoughts and she turned to face him. When she did her breath caught in her throat. His smile, it was so bright and his eyes were so blue she almost believed she was looking at Usagi. "I'm fine." she lied and began walking towards one of the vendors. She paused looking at the sky. Rei could feel Frodo come to stand beside her. 'Maybe I'm not alone.' she thought to herself, looking down at her companion and basking in the warmth his smile provided. 'Maybe I'm not...' 

Rei opened her mouth to thank Frodo, but before the words could leave her lips she was knocked to the ground by two running hobbits. "Merry! Pippin!" Frodo cried.

Pippin stood and brushed the dirt of his dark blue pants. Looking down at Rei he smiled. "Hello." he said cheerfully, extending a hand to help her up. 

A hand that Merry grabbed. "Thanks Pip." he said dusting himself off.

Frodo reached down and pulled Rei to her feet. When she was finally standing she looked down at the two who had knocked her over. When no apologies were made Rei placed her hands on her hips. "Don't you two have anything to say?" she asked.

"Thanks for breaking our fall." Merry replied.

Pippin, however, merely looked up at her, his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide with shock. After a few moment silence Merry elbowed him in the ribs. Rubbing his side he breathed, "Wow, your tall."

Rei looked at Pippin and was unable to stay mad at him. Frodo sensed this too and took the opportunity to make the introductions. "Rei, this is Merry and Pippin." he said, pointing to each one in turn. "Merry, Pippin, this is Rei."

"Where'd ya meet her?" Merry asked.

Rei looked worriedly at Frodo. "She's just passing through." he hurriedly replied. Rei nodded. 

"So then, where are you headed?" He presses on.

Frodo's smile vanished. 'Where am I going to tell then she's going and then have to explain why she's still here?' He looked around the village searching for a way to change the subject and it came walking right out of the nearest building. "Sam!" Frodo exclaimed.

"Sam?" Rei repeated, "where's Sam."

"No," Frodo laughed, "Sam, my friend."

"Hi Frodo, Merry, Pippin." They were joined by another hobbit. He was just as small as the rest of them, the only difference being that he had sand blond hair as opposed to the three heads covered in brown, but all had blue eyes. "what are you doing today?"

Frodo saw their chance of escape and jumped on it. "I was just giving my friend Rei here a tour of the village. Sam this is Rei. Rei meet Sam." She stretched her arm out to shake his hand but it was grabbed by Frodo who began dragging her with him. :And nobody knows this place better than you Sam, come with us." he reached his other hand out and grabbed Sam pulling him along as well. "Bye Merry, Bye Pippin." Rei turned and waved, flashing them a smile.

Both of the hobbits stared after them, mischievous smiles on their faces. "Pippin," Merry asked, "are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Well, that depends Merry," Pippin laughed, "were you thinking that she has the biggest arms we've ever seen?"

"Why yes, Pip, I was." he turned to his friend and grinned. "Were you also thinking that inviting her on a trip to dear old Farmer Maggot's fields would mean we could carry more."

"Yes, Merry, I was." Pippin replied, returning the grin. 

"Well what are we waiting for?" Both of them laughed and took off after Rei, Frodo and Sam. "Wait!" Merry called out. All three heads turned to look at him. He stopped when he reached them and put his arm around Rei. "Frodo, don't lie to the girl! You know that nobody knows the Shire as well as me and Pip', we'll give her the tour." Merry then grabbed Rei's arm and pulled her with him.

Frodo reached out to grab her back but Pippin slapped his hand away. "now now, Frodo, we'll take god care of her." And with that they took off running, dragging Rei with them.

She looked back at Frodo with a smile on her face. "I'll be fine." she told him, "How much trouble could they possibly be?"

*****

Rei looked out over the vast field of corn and sighed. "Where are we?" she asked, grabbing Pippin by the shoulder and turning him to face her.

"We're uh....in....uh..."

"We're in my father's cornfield." Merry cut in, shooting Pippin a dangerous look. "Pip and I come her a lot to get a snack or something."

Rei raised an elegant eyebrow. "And he doesn't get mad that you just come in and take food whenever you want to?"

"Only if we get caught." Pippin told her.

"What?"

"Of course he doesn't" Merry replied, pushing Pippin away. "He just lets us come in and take as much as we can carry." This seemed to satisfy her so he pressed on. "You wouldn't want to help us would you?" he asked, a sweet and innocent smile on his face."

Rei, seeing this as a chance to make friends returned his smile. "of course I would." she told him.

"Great!" he exclaimed. "all you have to do is grab as much s you can carry and be as quiet as you can."

"Why do we have to be quiet?" Rei asked, lowering her voice to a whisper.

"Um, so we don't disturb any of the other workers." Merry told her, grinning nervously. 

Rei nodded and pulled an ear of corn of the stalk. She had her arms almost full when an angry voice shouted, "You rascals, are you stealing my corn again?!" 

Merry looked at Pippin, a sly smile on his face. "Time to go Rei!" he said once again grabbing her arm and dragging her behind him.

this time she took advantage of her height and pulled him to a stop. "Why are we running?" She asked him, "And why did he say "stealing" his corn? I though you said your Dad was okay with you taking some every now and then."

"Did I say my Dad?" Merry laughed, "I meant Farmer Maggot."

"Who's that?" Rei asked, not sure she wanted to hear the answer. Merry and Pippin pointed over her shoulder. She didn't see anything at first, but then a tall scythe came into view. It was swinging threateningly in the air and the angry voice was threatening along with it. "That's not you Dad is it?" Rei asked. Merry shook his head negatively. "And he isn't okay with you taking his crops is he?" This time Pippin shook his head. "So you two lied to me?!" Both of them shook their heads yes. "Why I oughta-"

"Well, whatever you oughta do," Pippin interrupter her, "Could you do it later, we really need to run."

Rei looked over her shoulder again and realized that the scythe was coming dangerously close. "Point taken, let's go!" The three of them began to run, dropping corn along the way. They finally made it out of the fields and back to Frodo's house. Rei threw the corn on the ground.

"Don't do that!" Merry exclaimed, kneeling to pick it up, "You'll get it dirty."

Rei glared at him. "What are you two, the resident trouble makers?" Rei asked incredulously, once she realized they had no remorse for stealing.

"Yes they are." Came a deep voice from behind her. Rei turned and saw a tall man standing there. He had long gray hair and gray beard just as long. He wore gray robes, dirty from traveling and carried with him a tall wooden staff. His eyes were a bright blue with a kind twinkle in them. Rei could sense that this was a man of great power and she didn't realize that he sensed the same thing about her. "You must be Rei, Frodo has told me all about you."

"All?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, all." The man said. "I am Gandalf. Come, we have much to talk about." 

Rei turned one last time and glared at the hobbits that were still on their hands and knees picking up the corn she had thrown on the ground. "We'll talk later." she said dangerously.

"Looking forward to it." Pippin said with a smile that Rei couldn't help but return as she was lead into the house.

  
  


Well, that didn't turn out quite the way I wanted it to, but it will do. Did I spell Kaidou wrong? I was wondering about that but I was to lazy to look it up. Oh well, what's done is done. Review if you want to (I want you to) and tell me what a thought, no flames though, I might cry. Next chapter Rei tells Gandalf her story, cakes and fireworks take center stage and a ring is found.

Stay tuned for chapter four : The Party begins


	4. The Party Begins

Hi guys, I'm back. This is chapter 4: The Party Begins and from here on in the chapters will be longer and so will the wait. There's just so much work that goes into these chapters now that I would hate to ruin the story by forgetting something very important. I'm also working on the next chapter of Digital Destiny. That should be out soon, hopefully...I'm not making any promises though, me and that story are fighting. (And unfortunately, the story is winning!) **PrincessGingerGamgee:** Thanks, I try to keep them in character. Legolas, however, is being difficult. If he weren't so cute I wouldn't even let him be in the story. Damn Elves! **Mars Fire Goddess:** Yes, Merry and Pippin do cause a lot of trouble, a lot in this chapter too! As for the scouts coming back in...Not all of them, but someone will make another appearance. Hope to see the next chapter of The Phoenix's Song soon! (Stupid typing teacher!) **RubyRedDragon05:** Yes, Merry and Pippin are like Minako and Makoto. Glad you liked it. I guess you want Rei and Legolas to get together huh. Well, we'll see what happens. **Elenhiril:** Don't worry, I couldn't ban Elves from the story. As difficult as they are I would miss them. I will definitely need help with the language though, so I'll be talking to you a lot! **Pricilla:** Yay!!! Your gonna update!!! Whoo-hoo! I wouldn't hold out on ya, I know a couple of other people who would hunt me down if I did. Frodo with a crush on Rei....hmmmmm.... We'll see how that one turns out. Just for the record, I **HATE **Usagi too, I'm just being nice to her in this story. And thank yous also go out to** Black Aura-Sama, Letainajup**, **Felicia Angel, Dakki, Bluejello **and **CrazyJ Girl**. Keep the reviews coming!!!

Rei followed Gandalf into the house, ducking along with him to get under the low doorframes. When they reached the kitchen Gandalf pulled out a chair and motioned for Rei to sit. She complied. Gandalf then walked around to the other side of the table and sat directly across from her. The wizard folded his arms across his chest and smiled. "Don't be nervous." He told her, "I'm here to help you." He smiled and Rei felt some of her hesitation melt away. She felt she could trust him. His eyes were kind and his smile was warm. She twirled the ring on her finger; a nervous habit that she had picked up since the ring was given to her. Gandalf noticed her actions. "That's a lovely ring." He stated, reaching over the table and lifting her hand, allowing the ruby to shine in the light.

"Thank you." Rei said, pulling her hand back. "It was a gift, from my best friend, a birthday present." She looked down at the ruby, Usagi's smiling face flashing in the gems radiance.

"Ah." Gandalf stood and grabbed a kettle from over the fire, poured two cups of tea and handed on to Rei. "Now, about your eventful arrival. Frodo told me that you fell from a ring of fire in the sky. Perhaps you could tell me of your world and elaborate on how you arrived in The Shire."

Rei took a deep breath. How much could she tell him? "Well, I come from a world called Earth. My world is far more advanced that this one. Cars, electricity-" Rei stopped when she saw the confused look on Gandalf's face. 'Well of course he wouldn't know what electricity was.' Rei told herself. "Electricity," she explained, "is a form of power. We have light all the time, without the aid of fire. And cars are a mode of transportation that requires no living animal; it's like a clock, running on gears and wheels, with gasoline as fuel." Gandalf looked as though he understood so Rei continued with her story. "My world was in war with a force known as the Negaverse, particularly the Negamoon, and the family of the Black-Moon. The Family was lead by Prince Diamond and his warriors led an assault on the planet. I'm a Senshi, a soldier. My friends and I led the battle against the Black-Moon family, but we were unsuccessful, and on the day of my arrival they unleashed the most powerful attack we had ever seen. It destroyed everything." Rei stopped, her voice beginning to shake and her eyes fill with tears. "I was saved and sent through the Gates of Time, alone and with no way to control where I would end up. I'm not even sure how I ended up here." She closed her eyes and the image of the flaming eye and the deep voice swam in her mind. "Wait, there was an eye. I slammed into it. It was huge, made completely from flame and it stared directly at me."

Gandalf's eyes widened at her description of the eye. 'Could it be?' he questioned himself. 'Could this girl have seen the Eye of Sauron?' 'An eye you say?"

"Yes." Rei replied, nodding her head. "And there was a voice. 'I can see you' It said." Rei shuddered at the thought. "I could feel the heat of the flame, it was so intense. I don't remember anything after that. I woke up and talked to Frodo for a few moments before passing out again. I was unconscious for a week." Rei stopped.

"And?" Gandalf asked.

'That's all." Rei told him. "There's nothing else."

Gandalf could sense that there was much that Rei was not telling him. He could feel a great power radiating within her, a strength he had never felt before, a force that wasn't completely human. She was more than what she claimed to be. But he could also tell that she was afraid. Fear poured out of her. She appeared to be strong but Gandalf could feel her uncertainty, her apprehension. He could read the emotions in her eyes, feel the depression that resided within her. He knew that asking her about the power within might not be the best approach, so he decided to wait until she trusted him enough to tell him more. "I'm afraid I don't know of anyway to send you home, but I will do my best to find one."

Rei smiled. "Arigato." Gandalf looked at her with confusion once again. "It means thank-you." She felt bad about not telling him the whole truth, but she wanted to keep her powers a secret for now. Who knows how they might take a girl who can control fire and see the future. Some things were better left unsaid. "What do I do now?" She asked.

Gandalf rose from the table and offered Rei his hand. She took it and stood beside him. "Now, you live." Rei looked at him questioningly and Gandalf smiled. "There's nothing we can do to get you home just yet, so you might as well make the best of your time here. Hobbits are interesting creatures, particularly the Bagginses. Learn from them, they have much to offer."

Rei nodded her understanding and walked towards the door. "Frodo is special." She said, "I'm very lucky to have met him. I don't know what I would have done in this world without him."

"Frodo is very special." Gandalf agreed.

Rei smiled. "Just like her..." Gandalf was about to ask who Rei was talking about but she was gone, already out the door. He walked to the door and watched her walk o where Frodo, Merry, Pippin and Sam were all sitting. She sat with them and appeared to join in their conversation, but Gandalf could see the pain behind her sad smiles. It appeared the Frodo noticed it as well, the young hobbit kept shooting worried glances in her direction.

"You see what I mean, old friend?" Bilbo's voice asked from behind. 

"Yes, I do." Gandalf answered. "Very peculiar indeed. But I do not think she is here for malevolent reasons. There is too much fear in her. She's afraid of something, I just don't know what." Gandalf turned to face Bilbo, leaning on his staff for support. "She really is quite the mystery."

Bilbo nodded. "A mystery indeed, but one that we can not solve now. The sun is going down and the party begins!"

*****

Rei paused at the steps and looked out over the field below her. Smiling, happy people danced and laughed at the party. She could almost imagine that her friends were somewhere in the throng of people, that she was back at her home, getting ready for a night out on the town with the girls...

*****

_Minako reached into her purse and pulled out a tube of lipstick. "Candy-Apple Red?" Rei questioned, raising an eyebrow._

"Of course candy-apple red." Minako stated. "With your complexion this is the only color you should wear." She pushed Rei down into a chair and began applying the color to her friend's lips. After a few minutes Minako swirled the chair so that Rei could see her reflection in the mirror. The color really did look good on her. Minako saw the approval on Rei's face and smiled smugly. "I told you."

"Yeah." Makoto said walking up to the mirror. "You should know that Minako is our beauty guru." She pushed Rei out of the chair. "It's my turn now." Rei smiled as Minako began to apply makeup to her friend's face. "Can you just imagine all the cute boys we're gonna meet tonight?!" Makoto laughed.

"I know!" Minako squealed. "That is why we have to look our best."

"Well I don't need to look my best." Usagi said, walking into the room carrying a plate of cookies and a glass of milk. "My Mamo-Chan will love me no matter what I look like." All three girls rolled their eyes. Usagi smiled proudly and walked towards the table in the middle of the room, tripping over a discarded shirt in the process. The cookie plate clattered to the floor as Usagi tripped backwards, taking the glass of milk with her. When she finally sat up tears were in her eyes and her lower lip was trembling. Trails of milk and mascara ran down her face and onto her soaked shirt. "I'm a ...mess!" Usagi wailed.

Rei raised her eyes to the heavens. 'Why me?' she mouthed before walking over to her friend and kneeling beside her. " C'mon Usa-Chan, it'll be all right." Rei soothed.

"No it won't be!" Usagi wailed between sobs. "Now no guys will look at me."

Ami lowered the book she was reading. "But Usa, I thought that Mamoru-san was all the man you need?" Usagi glared at her friend, her sobs quieting down. "Oh, I'm sure Rei will let you wear something of hers."

Usagi looked at Rei with pleading eyes, causing the raven-haired girl to smile. "Of course you can Usa-Chan." Rei said, smiling slyly. "But not the red dress."

"But Rei-Chan, I love the red dress!"

"I know, that's why you can't wear it."

"Rei, you're so mean!"

All four of the other girls laughed as Usagi sat on the floor, covered in milk and yelled at the Miko who sat next to her. Rei smiled at her best friend and pushed herself of the floor. Opening her closet door she pulled out a strapless red dress and handed the hanger to Usagi. "Don't say I never gave you anything." Rei laughed.

Usagi jumped off the floor and threw her arms around Rei. Grabbing the dress from Rei's hands she walked to the mirror. "I would never say that Rei-Chan." Usagi smiled, "You give me headaches all the time."

Makoto, Minako and Ami all burst into laughter and it wasn't long before Rei and Usagi's melodic voices joined in.

*****

Rei reached a hand up and wiped a stray tear from her face. 'Calm down.' She told herself. 'They're fine. They're all fine.' A voice in the back of her mind kept telling her that she it was wishful thinking and that her friends were gone. "I don't believe it...I can't believe it." She told herself out loud, as if hearing a voice say it would reassure the doubts clouding her mind. "They're all at home and they're fine and they're as worried about me as I am about them. And worrying myself sick isn't a good idea." She could almost hear Ami's voice in her head telling her to take better care of herself.

She took a few more steps from the porch and turned and examined her appearance in the window. Finding new pants was out of the question, as none here would ever have fit her. She was, however, able to get a shirt from Frodo. It was a simple white, button down cotton type shirt. It fit her snugly so she left the top three buttons undone, giving herself room to breathe. She topped it with a maroon vest that also belonged to Frodo. The combination was actually quite nice. She was also able to wash her hair, which was now pulled behind her into a loose braid. "Well," she said, imagining her friends reflections next to her own, "Wish me luck." 

She turned completely and walked the path to the party. As soon as she got close warm and tempting aromas began circling around her. There were tables of food, some looking remotely familiar while some were completely foreign. She grabbed a piece of bread from one of the trays and a glass of a brownish colored beverage. The bread was sweet but upon her first sip of the drink Rei could tell there was alcohol in it. Wrinkling her nose in disgust she looked across the table and saw Merry and Pippin with glasses of the same thing. Pippin saw her glance and raised his glass in a salute. Rei smiled back and turned to where the hobbits were dancing, leaving her cup full and untouched. 

Frodo was in the center of the crowd, his fingers hooked through his belt loops and a smile in his face. He raised his hands above him and danced in a circle. Rei smiled and scanned the crowds and noticed that at the other end of the dancing Gandalf was merrily enjoying himself. "He looks like he's having fun, doesn't he?" A voice from her right asked.

Looking over her shoulder she saw that Merry and Pippin had moved from their former positions and were now sitting right next to her. "Yes, he does." Rei said slowly, unsure of what they wanted.

"It's a shame you're not having that much fun." Pippin said, looking out over the dancing crowds.

Rei smelled trouble. "I'm fine, I assure you."

Pippin merely smiled. "Sure you are." Merry replied. "Say, you wouldn't mind helping us with something would you?" He asked innocently.

Rei raised an eyebrow and looked at the two with a knowing smile. "Actually, I would mind. You almost got us killed last time I listened to you!"

Merry smiled and took a drink from his glass. "Oh, Farmer Maggot wouldn't have killed us-" he stopped and looked at Pippin curiously. "At least I don't think he would have."

"All the same," Rei said smoothly, "I'd rather stay here, and out of trouble."

Merry pushed himself of the seat and motioned for Pippin to follow. "C'mon Pip, I told you she wouldn't be up for it." With that the two hobbits began walking away.

"Up for what?" Rei called after them.

"It's nothing." Pippin said "we really shouldn't have said anything." He continued walking but turned his head to Merry with a sly smile. 'We got her.' he mouthed to his friend. 

Rei watched them walk away and against her better judgment she got up and walked in the direction they were headed. She knew that she was walking into a trap and more trouble than was probably good for her, but her pride wouldn't let her sit and do nothing when they didn't think she could handle whatever they had planned. "Hey, wait up." She called.

Simultaneously both hobbits turned to face her. "Yes?" Pippin asked sweetly.

"Whatever you guys have planned, I'm in." She said.

"Do you think you we should let her Pip?" Merry asked his friend.

Pippin looked Rei up and down before nodding his appraisal. "I think she can handle it" He replied.

"That's a stirring vote of confidence." Rei said sarcastically. "What did you have planned?"

Merry grabbed Rei's hands and led her to he very back of the party and to a secluded tent where he pulled her in. Rei looked around curiously until Merry's voice grabbed her attention. "This is the plan. Our dear friend Gandalf brought with him a cartful of fireworks." 

Rei raised and eyebrow, their plan starting to make sense in her mind. "And you want to borrow some of those fireworks and have a little party of your own, right?"

"Wow." Pippin said with a smile. "She really is good." 

She smiled. "And what, pray tell, do you two want me to do?"

"We want you to get the fireworks." 

"That's all?" Rei asked, not really believing that was all they wanted her to do. Merry nodded. "Okay." She said hesitantly. "Show me to the cart!"

Merry and Pippin led Rei out of the tent and wove her in and out of the crowd of people until they stood in a dimly lit corner of the party field. Merry pointed to a cart that was parked in front of a bright orange tent. Rei glanced around her to make sure no one was watching, The only person in the area was Gandalf, but he was to busy lighting his own fireworks to notice the sly senshi stealthily sneak behind the cart and grab the first firework that her hands felt. She ran back to where Pippin and Merry were standing and handed it to them with a satisfied smile in her face.

Merry, however, looked at it in distaste. "What is that? He asked, twirling the small explosive device in his hands.

"What does it look like?" Rei asked sarcastically.

"Looks like a firework to me." Pippin cut in.

"Yeah," Merry said, handing the firework back to Rei. "The smallest one she could possibly find! What are we supposed to do with this?"

"I don't know." Rei said, a hint of frustration in her normally smooth voice. "Set something on fire."

Merry turned her around and pushed her back towards the lonely cart. "I demand that you get a new one." He told her imperiously. "A big one!" He said, using his hands to emphasize his point.

Rei rolled her eyes and stalked back towards the cart. "I demand a big one." She muttered to herself. "Who does that little hobbit think he is?" She threw the small cylinder back into the cart and peered inside for the biggest one she could find. She was about to grab anything when a large red dragon-shaped package caught her eye. She reached in a hand to pull the desired firework out when she sensed someone walking up behind her. Acting on reflex she dove under the cart and hid out of sight, watching as Gandalf walked to the cart and pulled out a few brightly colored tubes and then, humming lightly to himself, walked back to where he had previously been standing.

  
Rei waited a few moments before crawling out from her hiding place. She looked about warily, making sure no one else was sneaking around in the darkness. When she was satisfied that she was alone she pulled back the cover and grabbed her desired item and ran back to her not so sly friends. Merry and Pippin stood off to the side of Gandalf, their hands in their pockets and the most innocent expressions they could muster on their faces. Rei grabbed Pippin by the elbow and motioned for Merry to follow. "What are you two doing?" She asked incredulously once they were out of Gandalf's eyesight and earshot. "Trying to get us caught?" 

Neither of them answered. Rei turned to face them and found them both on their knees staring in awe at the firework she had brought back. "This is going to be great Pip!" Merry exclaimed, slapping his friend on the back. "C'mon, help me hold it."

Rei watched as the two small hobbits tried to hold the firework steady and light it at the same time. After a few minutes Rei grew tired of watching Merry's flint do nothing but spark she walked over to them, and kneeling, placed her hands around the wick. Closing her eyes and muttering something neither of them could decipher the wick suddenly burst into flames. Rei stepped back with a satisfied grin on her face. Merry and Pippin both looked at her in curiosity. "How did you do that?" Pippin asked her.

Rei's eyes widened as the realization of what she had done finally sunk in. 'Way to go Rei!' she told herself, 'Try talking yourself out of this one.' Luckily she didn't have to, because right when her answer should have been furnished the firework exploded into the air in a swirl of color. The force of the explosion threw both Merry and Pippin back and Rei ran to where they fell to make sure they were all right. 

Both of them sat up and watched the colors streak through the sky. Rei also turned her head up and watched in awe as the seemingly innocent firework exploded once again and formed a menacing dragon. Hobbits everywhere began screaming and running in all directions, each one searching for a suitable hiding place.

The dragon opened its jaws threateningly and swooped down upon the crowd. Rei saw Frodo grab onto Bilbo and push him towards the ground in an effort to protect him. Rei's instincts of protection were just about to overpower her need for anonymity when the dragon flew out into the horizon and disappeared in a flash of bright lights and sparks. Once the hobbits realized that they were in no danger the erupted into a storm of applause, cheering Gandalf on and asking for more.

Rei, Merry and Pippin all stood and dusted themselves off. Once he was finally clean Merry looked up at Rei. "That was Great!" He exclaimed, before turning to Pippin and saying "Let's get another one!"

But before they could move they were both seized by the earlobes and pulled to a stop. They looked up into the laughing eyes of Gandalf. "Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took. I might have known." He began pulling the two in the opposite direction, stopping only to smile at Rei. "Run along now." He said kindly. "Frodo is looking for you."

Rei stepped backwards and with one final glance at her unfortunate friends took off in the direction she had last seen Frodo. "Thanks Gandalf." She called over her shoulder.

Rei walked through the crowd of people until she spotted Frodo sitting with Sam on a bench near the dancing. She walked up and took a seat near Sam, following his gaze to a young hobbit girl dancing in the center of the throng. She had curly, dirty blond hair and sparkling blue eyes, and unless Rei was mistaken, kept those baby blues locked on Sam. "What's her name?" Rei asked, nudging Sam in the shoulder.

"Rosie Cotton, the prettiest girl in the entire Shire." Sam said a little breathlessly, a slight flush forming on his cheeks.

"Then why are you sitting here with Frodo and not dancing with her?" Rei asked curiously.

Sam took one final glance in Rosie's direction before raising from his seat and turning in the direction of the drinks. "Oh no, I couldn't..." he stuttered, "I mean, she wouldn't...I think I'll just have another ale."

Frodo looked at Rei, a smile on his lips. With a simple nod Rei and Frodo both rose from their seats and grabbed one of Sam's shoulders and with a gentle shove he stumbled into Rosie's waiting arms.

When they had both returned to their seats Rei watched as the flush that was on Sam's face disappear and a confident smile replace it. She smiled softly and watched them twirl around in a circle. She was so caught up in watching them that she almost didn't hear Frodo call out her name. "Rei." A warm hand was placed atop her own. "Rei." Startled out of her reverie she looked up and into Frodo's worried blue eyes. "Are you all right?" 

Rei nodded and looked back out at the crowds. "Just thinking."

"About your friends?" He asked softly.

Rei smiled at him. In the short time that they had known each other he had come to know amazingly well. He could tell when she was holding something back or when something was bothering her. "Yes." She told him. "I was just thinking that they would love to be here. It's so peaceful." She looked up and stared at the twinkling stars. "My world is so different than this, so brutal...it's a never-ending fight for peace." Rei closed her eyes, thinking about how never-ending her fight really was. She had an eternity of servitude lined up, never a moment spared for herself and she was ashamed at the part of her that was silently hoping that Setsuna would never find her, that she could live her eternity in the comfort of the Shire. She closed her eyes and pictured her own small house nestled protectively under a rolling hill, wild flowers all around, a loving man by her side and the happiness that she knew she deserved.

"You'll be home soon." Frodo said, a hint of sadness coating his normally cheerful voice.

Frodo's voice knocked Rei out of her fantasy. "Yes, I will." She agreed. She knew that going home wasn't an option and that as soon as Setsuna found her she would be whisked out of this magical place and back into her harsh reality. 'If only there was a way to bring everyone here.' Rei silently mused to herself. 'I know they would all love it here.' 

Once again Rei's dreams were shattered when Bilbo climbed atop a barrel and called out over the crowd. "Banks! Hornblowers! Brandybucks" At each name called the crowd erupted into cheers, only to be silenced as his list went on. "Cottons! Tooks! Bagginses! Boffins and Proudfeet!"

"Proudfoot!" A laughing voice corrected him.

"Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday!" The noise from the group rose to an almost deafening sound. "Eleventy-one years is far to long a time to live among such admirable hobbits! I know half of you half as well as I should like and like half of you half as well as you deserve!" There was a confused silence and upon looking around Rei realized that herself, Frodo and Gandalf were probably the only ones to get the joke. When she looked back up at Bilbo his mood and appearance had changed drastically. His smile was gone, replaced with an almost pain filled grimace and his right hand continually fiddled with something in the right pocket of his vest. Each time his finger dipped into the pocket a sharp stab of pain streaked through Rei's mind.

"I have put this off for far to long." Bilbo uttered so low that many missed the comment. "I'm going now." He stated more clearly. "I bid you all a fond farewell." Whatever he was playing with in his packet he know held in the palm of his hand. "Goodbye." And with one final glance at Frodo he disappeared completely. 

Frodo looked at the spot where his uncle had last been standing and was about to run in that direction when a strangled cry from across him grabbed his attention. When he looked he saw Rei's eyes widened in fear and pain, tears leaking from their corners. Her hand was pressed to her forehead and her face had gone incredibly pale. She looked to Frodo for a split second before her strength gave out and she collapsed in a heap on the ground, unconscious.

Acting on instinct Frodo pushed his way through the frightened crowd and knelt beside the fallen girl. He pulled her into his arms and looked around frantically for help.

*****

Bilbo closed the front door behind him and with a smile tossed the ring into the air before tucking it securely back into his pocket. He then grabbed a bag of the table and began tossing various things into it, completely unaware of the eyes in him until Gandalf's voice broke the silence, "That's an amazing ring you have, my friend."

*****

Rei leaned on Frodo as they made their way up the steps of Bag-End. Frodo opened the gate for her and offered his arm as he pulled the door open. He stepped inside and walked into the living room, shocked to see Gandalf sitting calmly in a chair by the fire. Rei, who had walked in behind him noticed a simple gold band lying on the ground. She bent to pick it up but when she touched the ring her eyes clouded over and she could clearly see the eye she had witnessed on her arrival. She stumbled backwards, leaning against the wall for support. Frodo saw her fall and rushed to her side. "Are you all right?" He asked her.

Rei nodded and pointed to the ring on the floor. Frodo bent over and picked it up, rolling the smooth gold in his palm. He walked to stand next to the fire. Gandalf rose from his chair and walked to the table. "He's gone, isn't he?" Frodo asked softly.

Gandalf came to stand by Frodo, a white envelope in his hands. He held it out and Frodo dropped the ring into it. Gandalf turned and melted wax onto the envelope, effectively sealing the ring out of sight. "Yes. All of his belongings were left to you. Including Bag-End and this ring." Gandalf glanced at the envelope before walking to the coat hanger and pulling his cloak and hat from it and placing them on.

"You're leaving?" Frodo asked incredulously. "You've only just arrived."

"I have to go." Gandalf stated simply. "There are things that need doing, questions that need answering." Gandalf handed the envelope with the ring to Frodo. "Put that away where none can see it. Keep it secret, Keep it safe." With that Gandalf exited the house and mounted his horse, racing out of the Shire as fast as his mount would carry him.

Frodo watched him ride away for a few moments before closing the door and turning to Rei. She had moved to the chair and sat facing the fire, allowing the heat to soothe her. Frodo moved a chair and sat next to her, staring out the window. He reached across the distance and gently grasped Rei's hand. She smiled at him, before closing her eyes and falling into a troubled sleep with dreams of a flaming eye watching her every move.

Well, that was my longest chapter ever!!! Are you proud? I am, kinda. I'm satisfied up until about Bilbo's speech and then I dislike what I wrote, but unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on how you look at it) I am too lazy to go back and fix it. Anyways, I need your guy's opinions. I haven't quite decided how I want the next chapter to go, but I wanted to know who you would prefer to see help the hobbits and Rei get from Bree to Imladris (Rivendell). Strider and Arwen or Tom Bombadil and Glorfindel. I think I'm leaning towards Strider and Arwen simply because I don't particularly like Tom, don't really want to deal with whole Barrow-Downs part of the story and Arwen the Nazgul slayer rocked, but if you guys would like to see that I might do it that way. Also, I know it was 17 years between the time that Gandalf left for Minas Tirith and came back to The Shire, but for the sake of my story it will only be a couple of months. 17 years would give away more about Rei than I want them to know just now. Just giving you a heads up. Please leave a little contribution by pressing the review button below, if you do the author will hunt and give each person who does their own personal Elf-Slave!! (With the exception of Legolas, he's mine, and Lord Elrond, I'm saving him for the weekends, and maybe some stupid girl I know who might be pretty mad if I didn't share!) I love you Krista!!!!

It seems that our Rei-Chan is greatly affected buy the power of the ring and now that Bilbo is gone our adventure is starting to begin. Next chapter : After being gone for months Gandalf returns and fills Rei and Frodo in on the power of the ring they posses. Tension and fear mount as Rei and Frodo must leave the Shire for their own safety, continually hunted by the nine servants of Sauron who have been released from the gates of Minas Morgul.

Stay Tuned for Chapter 5 : The One Ring 


	5. The One Ring

Well here is chapter 5: The One Ring and this chapter starts off a little slow but will turn into a big action packed thing, so forgive me, I've never been very good at writing battles or anything of the sort so I'm expecting this chapter to be a little below my normal standards. **: ( **Hopefully you guys will still like it though. This chapter contains a story of the past: the creation of the Rings of Power, The Last Alliance and how the Ring came to be Bilbo's. I hope that I got it all (Mostly) correct, but if I butchered anything beyond belief tell me please so I can go back to fix it. Oh and I don't own LotR J.R.R. Tolkien does. But from here on in I will be using lines from both the book and the movie but don't sue me because all you'll get is two LotR autograph's a bunch of CCG and an enemy for life. Here are my dedications for this chapter!!

****

Elenhiril : Yes, I am considering leaving Glorfindel out (horrible I know), but I did catch him for you! *Hands over a bound and gagged Glorfindel* He was being difficult so I had to tie him up. Be careful, he bites! No, I haven't yet read the Silmarillion, but I'm thinking about it. **Mars Fire Goddess **: Glad I was able to unconfuse you! Your wish will be coming true soon, Rei and Frodo should be in Imladris by chapter 8, unless a great idea comes to mind that I have to add in. Hope you like this chapter and thank you for being my creative outlet while Fanfiction.net was down, I would have gone crazy without you!! **RubyRedDragon** : Yes, Glorfindel and Tom were just in the book and I think I am just gonad go with Strider and Arwen, but I'm not sure yet. And yes, Legolas is a babe, very fine indeed! **Letainajup** : I caught Elrond, but he looked so good tied up that I couldn't bring myself to give him to you, that is until he left me for Legolas...and then they both agreed that Miaka was the most beautiful girl in the entire world! GGRRRRR!!! Wanna kill her?! 

And big thank-yous to **CrazyJ Girl**, **Black Aura-Sama**, **Bluejello**, **Pupetta**, **Riya **and **Cloud Dragon **! I'm glad you guys are all liking my story!!

Rei sat underneath the tall oak tree with a book in her hand and a smile on her face. She had never really been much of a reader, but the lazy days of The Shire when there was nothing to do had finally gotten to her. Frodo was off with Sam at the Green Dragon Inn drinking their ale and smoking their pipe-weed, two things that Rei did not enjoy, so she had stayed behind and pulled a book out of Bilbo's collection. She had then sat underneath the tree that rested on the hill above bag-end and began to read. 

Glancing up from her book and brushing her bangs out of her eyes Rei looked out over the horizon. She had been in the Shire for seven months now and still hadn't grown accustomed to the natural beauty, the rolling hills, the scent of wildflowers in the air, mixing with the fragrant smell of spices and pipe-weed coming from the village below. She had met and befriended many of the hobbits, and though many of them were a little hesitant about accepting a human into their lives she had eventually won their trust.

The first thing she had done in her new found home was to have clothes made. She asked Frodo for the money and insisted that she would pay him back someday. He merely waved away her request for returned money and told her that they would go into the village and have some made for her. She had to wait a week but when they finally came she was grateful. She had ordered three pairs of pants, one navy one maroon and one green pair, four white button down shirts, two scarves, a jacket, a cloak, three vests of different bright colors and upon Frodo's insistence one red dress with matching ribbons for her hair. She had caused quite a commotion when she had asked for all male clothes but they had granted her request anyway.

Today she was wearing the navy pants with a white shirt covered with a red vest. She had her hair pulled into two braided pigtails that hung down to her waist and tied at the end with swaying red ribbons. She was about to go back into the house when she saw Frodo and Sam walking up the side of the hill to her resting place. Rei picked a leaf up from the ground and placed it in her book, effectively marking the page before rising to meet them. "Hey." she said with smile.

"Hello Rei." Sam said with a slight blush on his cheeks. For all his blushes and stuttered replies Rei had grown to love Sam. He was the shyest of the group and the one with the lowest self confidence, but that probably had something to do with the fact that his social status was lower than that of his friends.

She had also grown undeniably close to Merry and Pippin. They reminded her of Minako and Makoto, always up to something and causing more trouble than they often knew how to get out of . She had joined them on many of their vegetable raiding forays and could often be found with them prowling around the Shire in search of adventure. When it came down to it they reminded Rei of the childhood she was never allowed to have. She was never allowed to run free through the fields or enjoy all the small things that most children did. Her father was never the most loving person. When she was with him she was forced to act proper and polite, always in the center of her fathers political limelight. And then when she moved into the temple with her grandfather and her priestess training began she rarely had free time to herself. Add in the burden of being a Sailor Senshi since the age of fourteen and Rei never really had the time to be a child. Now, at eighteen she was making up for all of her missed chances and bad choices.

But out of all the friends she had made and the relationships she had formed the most remarkable one was the one between her and Frodo. She had been drawn to him when they had first met and through the months of laughter and growth they had become the best of friends. Her days were dark in the beginning and his constant reassurance that her friends were okay was the only thing that had gotten her through. His smile, his innocence, his laughter. He was so much like her princess it was uncanny. At first it had been the similarities that had drawn her to him, but in the end it was the fact that their souls were alike. Each of them were lost and alone, never sure of what they were doing, were their lives were going. Both had a yearning for adventure but were to afraid to set out on their own, unsure if they could make it. Frodo had never really fit in, though everyone had liked him, and Rei was always searching for a place that would accept her for the way she was, not the way everyone else thought she should be. She couldn't wait until her friends came so she could introduce them to this new world, no, the new home that she had made for herself 

Standing up Rei brushed the grass and leaves off her pants and looked at Frodo with a smile. "What's up?" she asked them.

Frodo returned her smile. "Well," he began, "We're all having dinner down at the Green Dragon tonight and we wanted to know if you would join us?"

"Sure." she replied, shortening her steps so she could walk next to her friends. The Green Dragon was the local restaurant, pub and gathering place for the residents of Hobbiton. On any given night it was bursting with people eating, drinking and having a good time. And when they arrived Rei realized that tonight was no exception. As soon as the door opened a cloud of fragrant smoke wafted out. Rei wrinkled her nose and after taking a deep breath of fresh air stepped into the crowded building.

Frodo and Sam led her to a table in the back of the place. Merry and Pippin, who obviously couldn't wait, had already ordered their food and were eating it when the rest of the group sat down. "Oh, hello Rei." Pippin said with a mouth full of food. Using his fork he scooped up a tomato of his plate and offered it to her. 

Rei grabbed to juicy red fruit and popped it into her mouth as she sat down next to him. "Thanks."

No sooner had they all sat down that young Rosie Cotton, who worked there, came over and with a smile stood next to Sam. Leaning over his right shoulder she looked around the table. "Now what can I get you tonight?" She asked everyone, but her eyes were for Sam alone.

"I'll just take a small salad." Rei replied, smiling as Rosie completely ignored her and continued smiling at Sam. Rei laughed. "Uh, Rosie, I hate to interrupt, but..."

Rosie blushed bright red and smiled nervously. "Of course, I'm sorry. What did you say Rei?" 

"She said she'd take a salad." Frodo replied with a smile. "I'll have the usual." Rosie smiled one last time and set off for the kitchen with the new orders. Rei leaned back in her chair, one that had actually been specially made for her, and gazed at her new friends happily, completely ignoring the conversation and imagining in her mind the moment when she could introduce her princess to Frodo. They would get along so well it would almost be like they had been separated at birth. So caught up was she in her own musings that she didn't hear the question that Pippin had asked her. "Rei." Frodo called her name and placed his small hand on her arm. "Rei, what do you think about that?" Frodo asked her.

Rei shook her head clear and glanced at Frodo. "What do I think about what?" She asked.

"You weren't listening to me, were you." Pippin asked and when Rei shook her head no he waved his fork threateningly at her. "And I gave you my tomato!"

The whole table erupted into laughter.  
  
*****

Rei walked with Frodo up the darkened path to the door of Bag-End. Dinner was over and each of them were now returning back to their homes to retire for the night. They had just said goodnight to Sam whose home was at the bottom of the hill that Bag-End sat upon. Rei, who was a few steps ahead of Frodo, paused at the front door and when Frodo reached for the handle she stopped him. When he looked at her questioningly Rei motioned for him to look at the door that was standing slightly ajar. Rei stepped in front of Frodo and slowly pushed the door the rest of the way open, careful not to make any sound, and took a few hesitant steps into the shadowy house. Frodo followed closely behind her, looking about nervously. He was about to ask her a question when a hand grabbed his shoulder from behind. Rei, who felt him being pulled away from her, whipped around and grabbed Frodo's other shoulder and with an inhuman strength wrenched the hobbit free from the intruders grasp and threw him behind her and took a defensive stance. It was then that the shadowy figure stepped forward and in the pale moonlight that was streaming through the Rei could clearly make out the face of Gandalf. She let out the breath she had been holding and turned to help Frodo up.

"Is It secret?" Gandalf questioned quickly. "Is It safe?"

Rei glanced confusedly at Frodo who turned instantly and headed to the locked

chest that sat at the edge of the table in the kitchen. When he returned he was carrying a

small white envelope. He handed it to Gandalf who promptly threw it into the smoldering embers that glowed white hot on the hearth. Both Frodo and Rei made motions to stop him but he merely held up his hand and looked into the fire. They watched as the envelope burned away and the ring itself was embedded in the blaze. After a few minutes Gandalf reached for a pair of fire-tongs that had been resting next to the fireplace and with them he reached into the fire and pulled the ring out. He looked at it intently for a moment before he spoke. "Frodo hold out your hand." Frodo looked at the ring that had just been pulled out of the fire and back to Gandalf with a look of confusion. "It is quite cool, I assure you." After another moment of contemplation Frodo held out his hand and accepted the ring. He winced when it touched his hand, but it was out of fear for Gandalf was right, the ring was completely cool. "What does it say?" Gandalf questioned urgently, turning his back to the hobbit.

"It doesn't say anything." Frodo replied, holding the ring up for closer inspection.

Rei looked over Frodo's shoulder and was the first to see the thin, flowing lines of script appear on the ring. "Wait." she said, moving around Frodo so she could get a better look at the ring. "What's that?"

Upon closer inspection Frodo also saw the lines appear on the ring, glowing as if they were on fire. "There's writing." Frodo said, "But it looks like a form of elvish. I can't read it."

"There are few now who can." Gandalf said quietly. 'For it is in the language of Mordor, which I shall not utter here."

"Mordor?" Frodo asked, taking a step towards the wizard.

"In the common tongue it says :

__

One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them

One Ring to bring them all, And in the Darkness bind them

"It is only two lines in a verse of elvish lore that was written long ago:

__

Three Rings for the Elven-Kings under the sky,

Seven for the Dwarf -Lords in their halls of stone,

Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,

One for the dark Lord on his dark throne

In the Land of Mordor where the shadows lie.

One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them.

One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them

In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.'

"This is The One Ring." Gandalf said in a deep voice. "This is the Master Ring, the One Ring to rule them all and the Dark Lord Sauron greatly desires it."

"Dark Lord Sauron?" Rei asked Gandalf. "I don't understand.?"

"No." Gandalf said, turning to the girl, "You wouldn't. It was long ago, during the Second age of Middle Earth, long before you arrived, but I will tell you both what I know. Like the verse said there were 19 known Rings of Power created. But Sauron the Great treacherously wrought a Ruling Ring that could control all the others. It was made in the fires of Mount Doom and with the gold he mixed his own blood so that the ring would only answer to him."

"The Rings of the Elven-Lords were never touched by his evil and the magic in them was never under his control. Three of the Seven given to the Dwarves the Dark Lord has recovered but the rest have been lost to the dragons and the Nine given to the mortal men ensnared their bearers and they long ago fell under the dominion of the eye, condemned to walk in the twilight, reduced to the state of Ringwraiths and destined to be his most terrible servants.

"As it stands now he has gathered the Nine and the Seven, unless they were truly destroyed. The Three still remain hidden but that does not trouble him for he only needs the one and all the others will fall under his control and the world will plunge into a second darkness."

Gandalf took a deep breath before he continued. "This is a terrible chance my young friends for Sauron believed that the elves had destroyed the Ring, as they should have done, but now he knows that it has not been destroyed and he will forever be seeking it."

"Why wasn't it destroyed?" Frodo cried, interrupting the wizard. "And how could the Dark Lord lose it if it was so precious to him?" Frodo seemed to shrink in size and Rei could feel the force of the Ring weighing on him.

"It was taken from him Frodo." Gandalf said gently. "For the power of the elves was greater long ago and their relationship with men was still friendly. But that is a story of ancient history that is better left for someone who knows it better than I. What you want to know is how the Ring came to you and that is the story I will tell you. It was the elven King Gil-Galad and Elendil of Westernesse that gathered the troops and led the onslaught that overthrew Sauron, though both were killed in the battle. It was the that Isildur, Elendil's son, took up the broken blade of his father's sword Narsil and cut the Ring from Sauron's hand and claimed it for his own when he should have destroyed it. Sauron had been defeated but so long as the Ring remained he could not be destroyed. His spirit fled and his shadow has just now reappeared in Mirkwood."

"So what happened to the Ring next?" Rei asked.

"The Ring was not to be Isildur's and it betrayed him, to his death and was lost i the Great River Anduin. There the Ring passes out of all knowledge and it wasn't until some time later that it was found again."

"Long ago on the banks of the Great River there lived a small, hobbit-like folk and among them there was a family of high standing. The most inquisitive and clever of that family was named Smeagol. He had a friend named Deagol and together they explored their village and the surrounding areas. One day in particular they took a small boat down to the Anduin to fish. It was on this day that Deagol found a shining golden ring. Smeagol demanded the ring and when Deagol refused Smeagol wrapped his hands around his friends neck and killed him. Smeagol then put on the ring and headed back to his village.

"That's horrible." Rei whispered.

"No one ever found out what happened to poor Deagol and when Smeagol returned to the village wearing the ring he realized that no one could see him. He told no one of this and used his new ability to spy and cheat. After this it is not hard to see why he was shunned by all his family and the village. Eventually his grandmother, the matriarch of his family, expelled him from the family and gave him the name Gollum."

"Smeagol," Gandalf continued, "Or Gollum as I should now call him, wandered the world in anger and loneliness until he came to a stream that flowed down from the Misty Mountains. He followed this stream until he eventually came to the base of the mountains and it was then that he took the Ring into the shadows with him and both vanished out of all knowledge. 

"It was in his dank hole under the mountain that Gollum met your uncle. At this point Gollum was not completely ruined yet. He was tougher than anyone could have guessed. There was still a part of his mind that was not yet corrupted by the power of the Ring and that part, I think, was actually pleased to hear a friendly voice again. Pleased to hear about the sun and such things."

"But that, in turn, would only make the darkness in him angrier. Angry that he was not a part of the world that had so cruelly ejected him and that anger turned to hate. He hated the darkness though he hated the light more. But above all, he hated the Ring."

"What do you mean that he hated the Ring most of all?" Frodo asked. "If he hated it so much why didn't he just throw it away or leave it behind?"

"Because he hated it and loved it," Rei answered him, "Just as he hated and loved himself. Smeagol hated the ring and blamed it for all his problems but Gollum loved the Ring and the power it brought him." Rei turned to Gandalf. "Am I right?"

"Yes, my child, you are." Gandalf answered her with a small smile. "But even if he did hate the Ring he could never have gotten rid of it. A ring of Power looks after itself my young hobbit and it may leave it's keeper but it's bearer will never consciously abandon it. The most one can do is toy with the idea of giving it to someone else, but that is only in the beginning when the Ring doesn't have complete control yet. In all history Bilbo is the only one who has even willingly given the Ring away and even then he needed all my help in doing it. It was not Gollum that made the decisions Frodo, it was the Ring. The Ring left Gollum."

"The Ring left him?" Frodo repeated.

"Yes, the Ring was trying to get back to it's master. It betrayed Isildur and when the time came it did the same to poor Deagol and after him came Gollum and the Ring devoured him. The Ring knew that it could no longer use Gollum, that he was to weak and wretched so it abandoned him. But then something happened that the Ring did not intend and it was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable, Bilbo Baggins of the Shire. But there was some other force at work and I can put it no plainer than saying Bilbo was meant to find the Ring, and if that is the case then you were meant to have it. And that is a very reassuring thought."

Frodo sighed and sat in the chair in front of the fireplace. He closed his eyes, thinking of a way out of this situation. Suddenly, his eyes shot open. "All right, we keep it hidden. We put it away, we never speak of it again." Frodo jumped from his chair and walked back to the chest he had originally pulled the ring from. "Nobody knows its here, do they?" Gandalf didn't answer and he hung his head. "Do they?" Frodo asked frantically.

"We looked all over for the creature Gollum but when we found him it was already to late." Gandalf said sadly.

"What do you mean it was to late?" Rei asked, coming to stand beside Frodo.

"By the time we had found him he had already been to the land of shadows. No one can say how long he was tortured but in the end they got two words out of him : Shire and Baggins."

Frodo blanched. "Shire! Baggins!" He repeated "But that would lead them here!" Frodo looked to Rei but she had the same look of horror on her face. Frodo walked to where Gandalf was standing and held the Ring out to him. "Take it!"

Gandalf sighed and backed away from Frodo's outstretched hand. "You cannot offer me this Ring." he said.

"I am giving it to you!" Frodo countered, taking another step towards the wizard.

Rei could feel the energy in the room grow an Gandalf continued to shrink away from the Ring. "Don't tempt me" he finally yelled. "I dare not take this Ring, not even to keep it safe!" Frodo backed away from his friend and Rei placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Understand, I would use this Ring out of a desire to do good, but through me, it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine."

Rei understood what Gandalf meant. It would be the same if she were to take the Ring. Though they would take the Ring to destroy it through them it would be able to use all the power they possessed.

Frodo, however, was still panicking. "But it cannot stay in the Shire!"

"No," Gandalf agreed, "It cannot."

Frodo paled as realization finally dawned on him. He looked down to the Ring in his hand for a few moments before whispering. "What must I do?" 

'What must 'we' do?" Rei corrected him.

"Go." Gandalf said simply. "Go and Go quickly."

"Where?"

"Get out of the Shire and make for the village of Bree."

At this both Rei and Frodo moved about the house in search of things they thought they might need on their journey. "What about you, what will you do?" Rei asked, her voice coming from one of the rooms in the back of the house.

"I will wait for you at the inn of the Prancing Pony." he told her when she walked back into the room with a small sack slung over one of her shoulders and two cloaks in her hand.

"And the Ring will be safe there?" Frodo asked as he also entered the room with a small sack similar to the one Rei was carrying. 

" I don't know, Frodo." Gandalf replied honestly. "I don't have any answers. I must see the head of my order. He is both powerful and wise. Trust me, he will know what to do." He paused and looked to Frodo. "You must leave the name of Baggins behind you, for that name is not safe outside the Shire. Travel only by day, and stay off the road"

"We can cut across country easy enough." Frodo answered back. 

Gandalf looked down at Frodo with a smile. "Dear Frodo. Hobbits are the most amazing creatures. You can learn everything there is to know about their ways in a month, and after a hundred years they can still surprise you!" A small flush appeared on Frodo's face at the compliment. 

"Oh wait, I forgot something." Frodo turned and ran out of the room in search of his forgotten item.

It as then that Gandalf turned to Rei. "Protect him." Rei nodded. "From the moment I met you and the way you defended him tonight I knew there was more to you than meets the eye. This journey will be dangerous and the agents of the Dark Lord will be hunting you every step of the way. I leave it to you to see that he gets to Bree in one piece."

"I will protect him with my life." Rei told Gandalf honestly. She would have said more but at that moment Frodo walked back into the room carrying one of his scarves. 

Gandalf looked at the two of them, admiration clearly shining in his eyes. It was only ten minutes ago that he told them they would have to leave the Shire and here they both were, packed and dressed for a long and perilous journey. He was about to tell them how they would recognize the Prancing Pony when a noise outside the window caught his attention. He turned to Rei and she nodded, pushing Frodo to the ground and stepping in front of him. Gandalf walked quietly to the window and set his staff on the windowsill, careful not to make any noise. He waited for a few second before he dropped his staff down. It hit something hard and Gandalf leaned out of the window and came back in dragging Sam by the scruff of his neck and slammed him on the table. "Confound it all Samwise Gamgee, have you been eavesdropping?"

Sam looked around the room nervously. "I ain't been dropping no eaves, sir, honest. I was uh..." Sam looked around for an excuse. "I was just trimming the grass under the window, if you follow me."

Gandalf grinned sardonically. "A bit late for trimming the verge." He stated.

"I heard raised voices." Sam replied meekly.

Rei walked forward and looked over Sam. "What did you hear?" She asked him carefully. "It's very important that we know."

When Sam didn't answer her Gandalf slammed his staff on the table next to his head. "Speak!" He bellowed.

Sam cowered before Gandalf and answered. "Nothing important. That is, I heard a good deal about a ring, and a dark lord, and something about the end of the world." He looked around the room with fear in his eyes before he turned back to Gandalf. "Please don't hurt me, sir, don't turn me into anything unnatural."

Rei let a smile cross her face and she saw Frodo do the Same. "No." Gandalf replied, humor in his voice. "I suppose not." Sam felt some of the color return to his face. "I have thought of a better use for you."

*****

It was near dawn when they finally departed Bag-End. Preparations had been made with Sam's father, the Gaffer, that Bag-End and all it's belongings would be left to his cousin, Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. Frodo had disliked leaving it to her but there was no other way around it. He knew that with his name being known there was no way he would ever be able to return to the Shire.

It had been decided that they would take the quickest way and cut across the fields and take the Brandywine Bridge across the river. And though it was the quickest way it was still near seventy miles they would have to walk in order to make to Bree.

"Come along Samwise!" Gandalf called to the hobbit that began to trail behind them. "Keep up." When Sam had finally caught up Gandalf looked at each of them in turn. "Be careful." He told them. "The Dark Lord has many creatures in his service. Birds. Beasts." He then turned to Frodo. "Is it safe?" In reply Frodo patted the front pocket of his coat, not wanting to say anything out loud when they didn't know who could be listening. "Never put it on." Gandalf warned him one final time. "The servants of the Dark Lord will be drawn to its power. Remember, the Ring is trying to get back to its master. It wants to be found."

With that Gandalf gave them all one final smile and jumped on the back of his large gray horse and took of for the Tower of Orthanc.

For the remainder of that day the trio walked on and it wasn't long before they crossed the river, if you could call it that, just west of Hobbiton. It was more of a small stream, trickling in and around the small stones below them. They crossed over it by a small plank like bridge that had been set up. A mile or two more southward they came upon the road, which they crossed as fast as they could manage and climbed the hill on the other side to put as much distance as they could between themselves on the road. When they reached the top of the hill Frodo paused and looked out over the horizon. You could just barely see the lights of the lamps in Hobbiton twinkling to life with the last rays of the sun. "I wonder if I'll ever see that valley again?" Frodo asked himself.

"I'm sure you will." Rei said, coming up behind him and placing a hand on his shoulder. "We just have to get to Bree and see what Gandalf says then." Frodo nodded and with one final look at the village below he followed her down the opposite side of the hill. When he reached the bottom he saw the Sam had begun to set up camp for the night. There was a small fire burning and dinner was cooking. Sam had prepared three medium sized sausages and a couple of pieces of fruit each. After dinner each of them found a suitable spot and unrolled their blankets for the night. Rei made sure that her bedroll was close to Frodo that way if anything happened in the night she would be close to him. Rei laid her head down on her pillow abut couldn't seem to fall asleep. 

'Isn't it ironic?' Rei thought to herself. 'And here I though I found myself a perfect little paradise.' She rolled onto her back and looked up at the stars. 'I guess no world is without it's problems. But I wish my friends were here. They would know what to do. Ami would think of a way out of this' For a few moments Rei pondered Gandalf's words. 'I will protect him.' she said to herself 'Just like I would protect my princess.' With that she rolled back over and fell into an uneasy sleep.

*****

Gandalf rode for many days without rest until he reached a circle of rock that enclosed the valley behind them like a wall. At the center of this valley was a tall tower of Orthanc made completely from one rock. The Tower was strongly guarded for there was no way into the circle of rocks save one entrance. He rode past the guards who slammed the gate closed behind him and waiting at the foot of a large staircase leading into the tower was Saruman. He was a tall and imposing man with unblemished white hair falling unkempt over his proud shoulders. His long robe was made of a clean white material that shone brightly and there was a small golden band on his finger. "Smoke rises from the mountain of Doom." He said, his voice deep and grave. "The hour grows late, and Gandalf the Grey rides to Isengard seeking my council. For that is why you have come, is it not, my old friend?"

'Yes." Gandalf said, inclining his head as a sign of respect. "I have come for your aid, Saruman the White."

His title seemed to offend him. "Oh have you, Gandalf the Gray?" He laughed coldly. "I have heard that Gandalf the Gray does not ask for help for he is most wise, traveling about the land concerning himself in all business, whether it belongs to him or not."

Gandalf regarded Saruman curiously before continuing. "There are things in the world happening now that will require a union of all Middle-Earth."

"And what might those happenings be, Gandalf the Gray?" Saruman asked contemptuously. 

'On the road to Isengard I came upon Radagast the Brown an he told me that the Nine were abroad again and that they have crossed the River towards the Shire."

Saruman smiled cruelly. "Radagast the Fool!" Saruman laughed out loud. "Radagast is a fool, but the fool played his part wonderfully, for it was I that told him the Nine were abroad in hopes that you would come and seek my council and come you have and here you will stay! For I am Saruman of Many Colors!"

It was then that Gandalf actually looked at the robes that the other wizard was wearing. Instead of white they appeared to be woven of many colors, brilliant and ever-changing in the light. Gandalf looked up at his 'friend'. "I liked white better." He said.

"White!" Saruman scoffed. "White can be changed. The white page can be written on, the white cloth can be dyed-"

"And then it is no longer white." Gandalf interrupted.

"You are a fool Gandalf." Saruman laughed. "But I offer you this chance my old friend. The time of the elves is at an end and the age of man is just beginning, an age that we will rule, if you join with me. There is no hope left in the elves or the waning blood of Numenor. A new power is coming and we have the chance to join with that power. It would be wise." When his speech was over he looked to Gandalf. "What do you say my old friend?"

"No, and you above all other should know that there can only be one Lord of the Ring, and he does not share power."

At this Saruman snarled and used his power to knock Gandalf's staff from his hands and knock him to the floor. " I offered you the choice of aiding me willingly, but you have elected the way of pain!" With that Gandalf was lifted of the ground and sent spiraling towards the top of the tower.

*****

Sam pushed his way through the tall stalks of corn, twisting his head from side to side in hopes of seeing Frodo or Rei. When he saw neither he began to panic. "Frodo!" He called out. "Mr. Frodo, where are you? Rei! Rei!" He began to run through the field, yelling out their names. 

It was then that Rei appeared on the path in front of him and Frodo was standing just behind her. "What's wrong Sam?" She asked him.

Flushing a little Sam starting walking again. "It's nothing, just something Gandalf told me." 

Both Rei and Frodo looked at him expectantly. "Well," Frodo said, "What did he say?" 

Again Sam flushed as he turned around to look at Frodo. "He said, 'Don't you loose him Samwise Gamgee'. And I don't mean to."

Rei smiled and walked to where Sam was standing. "Sam, we're still in the Shire. What could possibly happen?" She turned back around to continue walking when she was knocked to the ground by someone running through the fields. The next second Frodo was also knocked over. When Rei finally managed to sit up she looked at her attacker and found herself looking into the smiling face of Pippin. "I should have known." Rei laughed, standing and dusting herself off.

"Rei!" Pippin laughed . "Look Merry, it's Rei."

"Why so it is." Merry replied as he pushed himself off the ground and bent to gather the vegetables he had dropped. "And look, it's Mr. Frodo and Sam too." Merry walked to Sam and handed him a couple of the vegetables. "Here, hold these." He said while grabbing Rei and Frodo and dragging them in the opposite direction.

Sam stood impatiently for a few moments before he heard the angry voice of Farmer Maggot threatening the life of who ever was in his corn field. Sam smiled for a moment at the thought of the trouble Merry and Pippin we're in this time but his smile instantly vanished when he realized what he was holding. Casting a frightened look around Sam threw the vegetables to the ground and took off after his friends. When he finally caught up to them he yelled out. "You've been into Farmer Maggot's crops again!"

"Way to state the obvious Sam!" Rei laughed as she sprinted ahead of them all. 

Merry laughed with her. "But I don't know what he's so upset about, it was only a couple of carrots-

" And don't forget the cabbages. And the three bags of potatoes we lifted last week. And the mushrooms the week before that." Pippin interrupted.

"Yes, yes I know." Merry replied, still laughing. "My point is, he's obviously overreacting!" Everyone rolled their eyes.

They continued running for close to five more minutes. Rei had slowed down to run beside Frodo while Pippin had taken the lead. They we're so caught up in the fun of the chase that none of them watched where they were going until it was to late. Pippin, in the lead, noticed the cliff first and stopped in time. Rei, Frodo and Merry all managed to stop in time but Sam slammed into Merry sending them all flying over the edge.

They all rolled down the side of the hill, breaking branches off the trees and crushing any small shrubs that happened to be in their path. Pippin hit the bottom first and the other three hobbits all came to a stop on top of him. Rei, luckily, had managed to roll away from the group and she landed a couple of feet away from them.

Pippin looked up from his place on the ground. "You guys can get off me now!" He said irritably. 

Sam and Frodo both rolled off of him as fast as they could and began dusting themselves off. Merry, however took his time. "Oh," He said sounding hurt. "I think I've broken something." He reached behind him and pulled a broken carrot out from his sack and looked at it quizzically. 

Sam, who was finally standing, looked angrily at Merry and Pippin. "Trust a Took and a Brandybuck." 

"What?" Merry said. "It was just a detour, a short cut, if you will."

"A short cut to what, may I ask?"

"Mushrooms." Pippin said happily, pushing himself off the ground and running to the small patch of mushrooms growing underneath the shade of a nearby tree.

Rei rolled over and placed her chin on her hands, watching the three hobbits fight over the best mushrooms. Frodo, she noticed, was standing to the side looking around at their landing place. Rei did the same and realized why Frodo had not moved or said anything. They had landed in the center of the road. She pushed up off the ground and took a few steps toward her friends, still looking around. She was about to suggest that they get off the road when a shadow entered her mind. It was small at first, but it started to grow, becoming blacker and blacker. "I think we should get off the road." She managed to say. Then she could feel it, what ever it was, drawing closer. It was an evil like she had never felt before, not in all her days as a Senshi. It felt as though it had no other purpose than killing and destroying. She took a step backwards and called out more forcefully "We need to get off the road!"

This time they all listened to her and jumped over a tree root on the left side of the road and hid underneath it. They did this just in time for when Rei, the last one to jump, made it over the root a figure only seen in nightmares walked onto the road. 

It appeared to have human form, but it was covered in tattered black robes with the hood pulled up, coving it's face, if it had one, in shadows. Deadly looking steel armor covered the demons hands and feet, creating a screeching sound every time it moved. It was riding upon a huge black steed with flaming red eyes and bloody nails driven through it's hooves. The Black Rider dismounted it's horse in one fluid movement and took a long, deep breath and then it let out a loud screech. It continued to sniff the area, as if it could smell that the Ring was near.

Underneath the root the group was beginning to panic. Ever since the Black Rider began sniffing around every bug in the wood began to crawl out and over the hiding companions. Worms, centipedes and roaches were inching their all over their bodies. A particularly large, black spider was slowly making it's way up Rei's stomach and it was all she could do to not scream and brush it off of her.

Frodo on the other hand, was paying absolutely no attention to the bugs. For the First time the Ring was trying to impose it's will upon him. He could hear whispers around him and he had the feeling that if he put on the Ring he would be completely safe from the Black Rider. The pocket that the Ring was in was weighing him down and he reached into it and pulled the Ring out. As soon as he did the Black Rider shook it's head and took another deep breath, coming ever closer to their hiding place. Frodo looked at the Ring shining in his hand and the desire to put it on was stronger than ever. His eyes rolled back into his head and he lost control and began to try and put the Ring on.

Rei took a deep breath and tried to pretend that the bug wasn't on her because she knew that if she screamed she would alert the Black Rider to their presence. She closed her eyes and when she did the image of the flaming eye came back to her. Everything was like it was before except for this time she could just barely hear Frodo's voice, calling for help. Her eyes snapped open and she glanced to her right to make sure that Frodo was okay and when she did she saw him only inches away from having the Ring on his finger. She elbowed him in the ribs forcefully, knocking him out of his daze. He looked down at the Ring and then back up at her and Rei could clearly see fear in his eyes. She grasped his hand in her own and gave it a reassuring squeeze, feeling him grasp onto her hand as if his life depended on it.

It was Merry who managed their escape. He took a small bag of vegetables that he and Pippin had stolen and tossed it to the left, effectively distracting the Black Riders. Each of the hiding companions could almost visualize the Rider jump back onto his steed and take of in the other direction. When it had gone they all got up and ran quietly in the opposite direction, putting as much distance as they could between themselves and the Black Rider.

*****

They had been running for hours. Merry and Pippin had now become a permanent addition to their traveling party and this bothered Rei for she didn't want to put anyone in any necessary danger. She knew though, if she were to tell them to go home they wouldn't listen to her and they could be caught and tortured for information, so come with them they would and they would decide what to do with them when they reached Bree.

Pippin, who was running beside Frodo, stopped to catch his breath and everyone stopped with him. "What was that thing?" He asked Frodo as he maneuvered them behind some low shrubs.

Frodo didn't say anything and continued to scan the horizon for any sign of the Black Rider. "Nothing." He finally said when he turned back around to face the group.

Merry, however, was unconvinced. "That Black Rider was looking for something." He stated. "Or someone." Frodo looked away at that comment and both Rei and Sam kept quiet. "Frodo?" He asked, hoping he would get an explanation. He didn't get one so he turned back to he watch. He saw something moving, something black, coming right for them. "Get down!" He whispered urgently.

Just as they all ducked underneath the shrubbery a Black Rider rode by. It was slow moving and they could all hear it's slow, deep breaths as it passed. When it was by them it let out a long and loud screech and took of running in another direction. Frodo knelt next to Rei and she looked at him and nodded. There was no more time, they had to leave now. "We have to get out of the Shire." She said to Merry. "And we have to go now. We need to get to Bree."

Merry thought for a moment before saying into the darkness. "Buckleberry Ferry." He stood and looked around for any sign of the Black Rider. When he thought the coast was clear he stood and whispered. "Follow me." The small group stood and followed Merry through the darkness, with Merry , Pippin and Sam in the lead and Rei and Frodo bringing up the rear.

They had only made it a few feet when a Black Rider rode swiftly out of the bushes behind them. Rei chanced a glance behind them and saw that the Rider was gaining on them and she pushed Frodo forward a little. Just in front of them she could see the ferry but she knew that they would never make it in time, not all of them. "Run!" She yelled before stopping and turning to face the Rider. The horse came to a halt in front of her and she took a deep breath. She looked behind her and could clearly see that all the hobbits had made in safely onto the ferry, now it was her turn. She turned and began to run as fast as she could towards the ferry. "Untie the ropes" She called.

Frodo worked the ropes, all the while watching Rei run from the Rider. "Run Rei!" He called as the Rider gained more ground. He panicked as he felt the ferry moving in the currents of the water. "Wait!" He screamed, "We have to wait for Rei!"

"Don't worry Frodo!" Sam said to his friend reassuringly. ""I know what she's doing."

Frodo looked back to the banks and saw that Rei was picking up her speed. He watched in amazement as she leaped from the banks of the river and just barely landed on the ferry. But she landed off-center and she began falling backwards and she would have fallen into the water if not for Frodo and Sam grabbing her and holding her steady. When she could stand on her own she glanced back to the shore where the Rider had stopped. It watched them for a few moments before the horse reared up and the Black Rider let out a terrible screech and galloped back onto the road and out of their view. It was then that they saw four other cloaked rider race past them. "Where's the nearest crossing? Frodo asked, sitting himself down next to Rei.

Merry looked out over the darkened water. "Brandywine Bridge." He said softly. "Twenty miles."

They all sat down and huddled together. It was going to be a long night. Rei volunteered to keep watch while the hobbits rested and though they protested it wasn't long before each of them had fallen asleep.

*****

The morning came, cold and gray, as they floated down the river. Rei hadn't slept at all and had kept watch over her sleeping companions all night. When the hobbits woke they were hungry but Rei refused to allow them to stop to make a fire and cook so they settled with a few pieces of fruit each. That day was mostly uneventful and Rei found a few hours sleep underneath the bright sun.

The next few days were the same and it wasn't until the fifth day that they departed the ferry and began their walk. Each day they walked about ten to fifteen miles, depending on the heat. They walked across plains of dry grass and wheat. Through cornfields and small woodland areas and as the tenth day was drawing to a close they could just barely make out the small, twinkling lights of the village of Bree. It was nestled in-between two large hills that effectively guarded it from harsh winds. Rei pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders and she noticed that the hobbits did the same. At their place on the top of the hills surrounding the village the wind was still strong and biting, promising foul weather. They didn't make it very far down the hill when the large rain drops began to fall from the gray clouds above, effectively drenching the walkers. Rei grabbed Frodo's hand and raced towards the gate, hoping to find solace and Gandalf's wisdom behind the guarded walls of the village.

Well, that was my longest chapter ever! 18 pages, so I hope you guys like it. Sorry about the wait, between fanfiction.net's problems and my busy schedule I haven't really had time to get on and post. So this chapter has them at the gates of Bree. I know that it didn't seem like very long that they were out and about so I'm sorry about that but if I kept this chapter any longer I probably would have found a flaw in it and completely erased it then the wait would have been a whole lot longer. Obviously I left Tom Bombadil out of it and I am going to be using Arwen. though Glorfindel will still be in the fic. I have another question. I know that there are Nine Walkers to match the nine Nazgul and adding Rei in causes a problem of their being a fellowship of ten. I can't leave anyone behind without seriously altering the story line so I think there just wont be an even number. If anyone has any other ideas on how I can fix that please let me know, I would greatly appreciate it! Oh and I just had to add in Saruman of Many Colors. That was my favorite thing about Saruman in the book and I was a little sad that they kept him Saruman the White in the movie. Oh well. Comments and criticism are greatly appreciated, just no flames! 

Next chapter: Rei, Frodo, Merry, Pippin and Sam wait for Gandalf and the Inn of the Prancing Pony but circumstances force them to leave early than expected and with a new companion. The mysterious Strider. 

Stay tuned for chapter 6: The Prancing Pony


	6. At The Sign of the Prancing Pony

Betcha didn't think you'd hear from me again!!!! You thought I was dead and gone huh? But no such luck, I'm harder to get rid of than a cockroach!!!  Hehehehehe….anyways, now that I'm back I hope I still have some people who want to read this. *Is there anyone out there?!*  Dreadfully sorry about the delay, I had a blasted computer virus and then my acute laziness syndrome kicked in and I had no interest in fixing the darn thing. But I'm back and with any luck that will never happen again. So here is my latest contribution to the world of fanfiction. I wrote this chapter listening to The Joshua Tree, Atchung Baby and All That You Can't leave Behind on repeat in my CD player so I guess I'd have to thank U2 for the inspiration. Most of their music seems to fit the themes that are running through this story and I find that it helps me if I listen to songs that I associate with my story, it helps me write. Plus Bono is gorgeous and has an incredible voice! Creed and David Bowie are also fairly helpful as well. I'm rambling, sorry about that. I'm sure none of you are reading this anyway…

This chapter, no, this story is dedicated to two of my favorite authors out there and two of the people who have helped me the most in writing this. **MarsFireGoddes and ****Letainajup have been there for me to bounce ideas off of and help me fine tune the ideas that I had already decided to use. If it wasn't for their help I would never have gotten any of this done. So thank you both so much!!!!  **

And now, for the rest of my thank-you's. **RubyRedDragon**: Good luck on reading the books, they took me quite a while to get through the first time I tried. And thanks for your continuous support, it means a lot! **Letainajup: I LOVE YOU!!! Just in case you didn't now! Thanks for all the help you've given me! ****Dakki: Thank you! I think no matter how many people say it, hearing that you're the best is always a great thing! I'm still not quite sure on what to do with the fellowship number but thanks for the idea! **Pricilla**: Thanks for the review! And you'd better tell Heero not to slap you around or I'll sick all of the fellowship boys and Rei on him! I can't wait to read your next chapter. It's been up for a while but I just haven't had time to get to it. Curses! I hope Heero and Rei work out their problems soon! ****Black-Aura Sama: Thanks for the idea, but I'm pretty sure that most of the others Senshi got killed in the crystal wave. We'll see though! ****Felicia: Thanks! And yes, Rei will be using her powers for more important things, but it won't be for a while. ****Bluejello: Hehehe…I knew I forgot to explain something in the beginning. The reason I made Rei older was because in this story the youngest person that I could hook her up with would be Pippin at 22. And it could just be me but 14 and 22 is a little off. So I hope that unconfuses you! And thanks for still loving it! ****Elenhiril: I will definitely be e-mailing you soon, especially since the elves are about to make their grand entrance!! Thanks for all that I know you will help me with!! **Yen-X-54**: Of course I don't mind if you add me to your favorite author list, that's the greatest compliment you could give me! I hope you like this chapter as much as the others! **Firenze**: P-P-P-Please don't develop a stutter!! Here is the next chapter, sorry it took so long! ****Jess S: I'm glad you're enjoying this, but I don't think the other Senshi will be coming back. One or two of them might make cameos, but this is really Rei's story! And I'll try not to embarrass her to much with the elves, but Rei loosing her cool when she's embarrassed is enough to make me want to humiliate her!  **Fanfiction Fanatic**: WWWWAAAAAHHHHHHH! I don't want Boromir to die!!! But thank you for the reviews and the idea, I'll keep that in mind! ****Chibimegan: Thanks for the review. So you don't want Rei to end up with Legolas, huh. Who would you lie to see her end up with? Even if they do end up together I promise I will try to make it as believable as possible, but feel free to let me know when I'm writing to much cheese! And big thank you's to **aquamoongemeni**, ****Jen, ****Blue-Jedi Hobbit, Miyaka, Mystic Silver, Tahjako Hino, Mats Forsen, Elven Cherry Blossom, Sailor Omega,! Your guy's reviews mean so much to me. Without them I would never have had the courage to do any of this!! THANKIES!!! **

And now, on with the fic…..

And If the Night Runs Over

And If the Day Won't Last

And If Your Way Should Falter

Along This Stony Path

It's Just A Moment

This Time Will Pass

                                    ~U2

                The rain beat down upon the companions as they raced through the dark to the west gate of the village. The wind whipped around them, sending their cloaks flying, and they were thoroughly soaked and in need of warmth and rest. It was Rei who reached the gate first but she waited for the hobbits to reach her side before she knocked. 

            "Remember," Frodo said once Rei had knocked. "The name Baggins must never be mentioned. I am Mr. Underhill now."

            Everyone gave a quick nod as a slot in the gate above them opened. A pair of tired brown eyes glanced around for a few seconds before the slot slammed shut and another opened to feet below the first.  Again the eyes peered at them for a few seconds  before an aged voice said "Hobbits." The slot closed and the five stepped back as the gate swung open and a man in a tattered gray cloak stepped out. He held a lantern  in his hand and he looked at each of the companions in turn. "Four hobbits." He then raised the lantern and stared intently at Rei. Feeling nervous under the man's unwavering gaze Rei pulled her hood down to cover her eyes. "An elf…" The man whispered.

            From underneath her hood Rei frowned at the gate-keeper. "I am no elf, sir." She said to him, confused on how he could compare her to the elves she had read about in fairy stories.

            The man raised his eyebrows and look that crossed his face stated clearly that he did not believe her. "We don't often get visitors of your kind out here after dark," The gate-keeper began once his inspection of Rei was complete. "So you'll pardon my asking what your names and business in Bree might be?"

            Frodo stiffened. "Our names and our business are our own." He replied, taking a step closer to Rei. He did not like the questions the man was asking nor the suspicious way he was looking at them.

            "I meant no offense, young sir." Said the man, "But it's my job to ask questions after dark." 

            Merry then pushed himself forward and in his most commanding voice said, "We are hobbits out of Buckland and we fancied a travel with our friend here." He motioned to Rei. "We wish to stay at the inn."

            "All right, all right." Replied the man, stepping aside and allowing the group to pass through the gate. "But tonight you'll find that I'm not the only one who will question you. There's strange talk and queer men abroad. Your not the only guest at the Prancing Pony tonight." With that he turned away from them and shut the gate, setting a small lock into place. As they walked towards the light of the village the man bid them a good night and Frodo could clearly see him watching them in the light of his lantern. Frodo picked up his pace, eager to get away from the man and his question. 'Why was he so suspicious of us?' Frodo wondered to himself as they made their way through the darkened village, Perhaps Gandalf had already arrived and had been asking about them? 

            Rei was also watching the man warily. She couldn't sense anything  from him to give her cause for worry, but something was bothering her. She glanced at the four hobbits walking next to her. Perhaps it was her lack of sleep that was making her jumpy. She had not gotten a full nights sleep since their first encounter with the black rider and she was beginning to feel the effects of it. She was worried for them all but Frodo was never far from her mind. Everyday she could feel the power of the Ring grow and she worried that he was also beginning to feel it. He seemed tired, jumpier, like he was carrying a load bigger than his small body would allow. Sometimes you could see the strain on him and others you would never know he was carrying such a burden. But never once did he complain or try to hand the burden to another. He knew it was his alone to carry and Rei respected him for that and made a silent promise that so long as he needed and wanted her by his side she would never leave him. She was in too deep and cared too much. Even if her friends did come now she wouldn't leave with them, though she was sure that if she explained the situation to her princess she and all the other senshi would stay and help as well. Usagi was far to kind to leave someone in need and she would always try to help, no matter the cost to her own life. Much like how Frodo, knowing the danger that carrying the ring would bring, took up the mission without question. And how she and Sam followed him, refusing to let him go into danger alone. There was nothing more important to Rei than friendship and after her time in the Shire she now placed Frodo on the same level she placed Usagi.  Taking a deep breath Rei slowed her pace and fell into place behind the hobbits so she could watch behind them and keep an eye on those walking in front of her.

            Sam's nervous blue eyes darted around him. He had never seen so many big folk in his life nor had he ever felt so small or helpless. Everything around them was so large. The people walking down the street towered over him, barely glancing down when they walked through the streets and sending the hobbits into a scattered frenzy to get out of their way.

            Only Rei refused to get out of their way, standing with her head held high and looking into each persons eyes as they ran into her. Had she turned and looked at the men as they walked away she might have noticed them turn to watch her walk away, each wondering what could have brought one of the eldar race into their village.

            Soon the houses became more spread out and in the darkness ahead of them they could make out a lone building with all it's lights on. As they drew closer the could make out the sign. At the top of it was a large white pony, reared up on it's hind legs and beneath it, painted also in white, were the words : The Prancing Pony by Barliman Butterbur. The group hesitated outside, each unsure of what they would find inside. Both Frodo and Rei were hoping that Gandalf  was waiting just inside, ready to take the Ring from them. Merry and Pippin were eagerly anticipating a soft bed and a warm meal, their first in many days. Only Sam alone pictured the black riders creeping towards them out of every shadow, swords drawn menacingly and their slow, labored breathing filling the darkness around them. 

            After a few more moments of uncomfortable silence a cheerful song broke out from the inn and laughter could be heard wafting from the open windows. Rei stepped ahead of the hobbits and pulled the door open, signaling them to go in before her so she could watch them and their escape route. 

            Frodo was the first inside and he took a long look around. It was one large room with only three doors. One leading in and out of the building and another leading in and out of the kitchen. Surrounding the kitchen was a long, square bar-table, effectively blocking access to the kitchen to all who didn't work there. On the left hand side of the room a stair case ran up and out of sight and Frodo assumed it lead to the upstairs guest rooms. The final door was at the back of the room, leading most likely to the hobbit sized guest rooms. He assumed this because most hobbits didn't feel comfortable when they were far off the ground and would not pay money for a night in which they would get no sleep. After another quick glance around the room Frodo stepped up to the counter and though he couldn't see over it, called "Excuse me."

            A short, round faced man came through the door to the kitchen carrying a round tray covered with mugs of thick, foamy beer. "Half a minute, if you please." He called over his shoulder as he walked into the crowd and disappeared. Frodo took a step back and stood next to Rei, who had thrown back her hood and was staring around the room with curious violet eyes.

            The inn was full. Men, hobbits and what she assumed to be the dwarves she had heard about were all congregated in the room, chatting back and forth about what was going on in the world. The man and hobbits were nothing new to her but the dwarves had captured her interest. They were smaller, though taller than hobbits, and were dressed in  dark, earthy colors. Almost all of them had reddish brown hair and beards of the same color, many decorated with clasps of metals and braids. Ax's seemed to be their weapon of choice and she could see that they all carried weapons of some sort. At this realization Rei became nervous and upon further inspection she noticed that all of the inns  occupants were carrying a weapon. She could clearly see sword sheaths hanging and assumed that they all had a dagger or two hidden from view.

            Rei was about to voice her observation to her friends when the man who had been carrying the tray of beer returned with a smile. "Good evening, little masters." He said to the hobbits before looking up at Rei. "Welcome to the Prancing Pony, my lady." He said with a small nod  of his head. "If it's accommodations you'll be wanting we've a few really nice hobbit sized rooms available, and for you, my lady, we would make room."

            Rei nodded her thanks as Frodo stepped forward. "Are you Barliman Butterbur?" When the man nodded Frodo continued. "We're friends of Gandalf the Gray, can you please tell him we've arrived."

            Barliman looked at Frodo curiously. "Gandalf the Gray, you say." Frodo nodded but Barliman looked confused. "Now what does that name remind me of?" He thought to himself for a few moments before asking, "Might I ask your manes, sir?"

            Frodo paused, looking at each of his friends in turn. "Mr. Took and Mr. Brandybuck." He said, pointing to Merry and Pippin. "This is Sam Gamgee and this is Rei Hino." Taking a deep breath he continued, "And my name is Mr. Underhill."

            "Well, whatever it is I have forgotten again." Barliman said, straightening his apron. "But I'll remember as soon as I get a chance to think." He turned and yelled into the kitchen. "Nob, where are you?" He turned again to face the group in front of him. "Were awfully busy tonight," Barliman said. "But we don't often get a group of travelers out of the Shire so I'd be sorry not to make you welcome." He turned again and began walking towards the kitchen door. "Excuse me for a moment." He said to them before pushing the door open and shouting, "Nob, where are you, you woolly-footed slowcoach!"

            As soon as the door closed and Barliman was out of sight all the hobbits turned towards Frodo. Sam, who was wringing his hands nervously in front of him, asked "What are we gonna do now Mr. Frodo?"

            "I don't know Sam." Frodo replied slowly. "I guess we'll have to take rooms here and wait for him." Sam looked as though he wanted to say something else but at that moment Barliman came back to them with a sandy-hared hobbit.

            "This is Nob." Barliman said, introducing the young hobbit. "Now, where is Bob?" The hobbit shook his head. "You don't know? Well go find him!" The small hobbit gave the group a smile and a wink and then trotted off in search of his companion. "Now," Barliman began, "What was I gonna say?" He stopped speaking for a moment. "well, I've forgotten again, that's how busy we are tonight. If you weren't hobbits I don't think we would have room for you." He turned to Rei, "And for you my lady, we've cleared out-"

            "That won't be necessary." Rei said, interrupting him. "I'll stay with my companions."

            Barliman looked shocked but didn't say anything. He motioned for them to follow him through the door at the back of the room and down a short, narrow passage. Groping on his belt-loop for a ring of keys Barliman found the one he sought and opened a door , ushering them into a small, cozy parlor. "Here it is." He told them, "And I hope it suits you." He nodded to each of them in turn before heading to the door. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be going. I've no time for talking tonight. If you need anything ring that hand bell and Nob will come. If he doesn't then pull on it and shout." With that he turned and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

            The four hobbits each found themselves a chair to sit on while Rei walked to the small window and gazed out into the darkened night. She was worried. Why hadn't Gandalf arrived yet? And if he didn't show up what were they supposed to do with the Ring?  It was obvious that the Shire was no longer safe for them, especially for Frodo. She wasn't familiar with this world and she knew that they couldn't stay in one place to long, it would be too easy for the black riders to track them that way. They had to keep moving, but to where?  She doubted that the hobbits knew much of this world other than the Shire and the area closely surrounding it. Perhaps they could hire a guide. She wondered if anyone had any money on them. Merry and Pippin were used to taking whatever they wanted, food or otherwise, and they had been found in Farmer Maggot's fields during the escape from the Shire so she doubted either one of them had very much on them and she and Frodo had left in such a hurry she knew that they barely had enough for the room. That meant that hiring a guide was out of the question and she could think of no other solution to their current predicament.

            "Are you all right Rei?"

            Frodo's voice and the soft touch of his hand on her shoulder startled Rei out of her musings. Rei placed her hand over his and smiled. "I'm fine." She reassured him, "Just thinking."

            "Well, of your thinking what I'm thinking," Sam put in, "Then your also wondering why Gandalf hasn't shown up."

            Rei, startled by Sam's insight, nodded. "But more than that I was thinking of what we can do if he doesn't show up."

            Though they had all been thinking the same thing, Rei stating that Gandalf might not show up caused all the hobbits to glance at her nervously. It was obvious then that Rei had become the leader of this journey and that the hobbits looked to her for the answers to their questions. She sighed, wondering what Usagi would do in this situation. Sliding her back down the wall, Rei sat on the ground and began twirling the ring that Usagi gave her around her finger. 'Usagi, I need you.' She called silently. Taking a deep breath she looked back up at her friends. "I don't know what to do in this situation other than to keep moving, but I don't know where to go, I'm not familiar with this place."

            After her admonition the room was silent for a few moments, each person silently hoping the same thing : that Gandalf would come. It wasn't very long until Nob, the hobbit servant they had met before, came bustling in with a tray full of food and drink and more candles to light the room.

            The tray that had been brought was piled high with hot soups and cold meats. Fresh loaves of bread were lightly steaming and the butter melted easily. Mugs of beer were brought for all, though Rei sent hers back and asked for water. After Nob finished setting the table there was a loud knock on the door and when it was opened they found Barliman standing on the other side. "I don't know whether or not you would care to join the company after you've finished your dinner," He said to Frodo, "And perhaps you'd rather rest but the company would be pleased to welcome you if you cared to join us. We don't get many outsiders--visitors out of the Shire I should say – and we'd love to hear a bit of news or a song." He walked back to the door." But as you please, goodnight." With that Barliman turned and walked out, closing the door softly down behind him.    

            The company ate in silence for a while, each person content for the time being with food and drink. It was Pippin who eventually broke the silence. "I think I'll go down to the common room for a bit, just to see what's going on." He turned to look at Rei." Will you accompany me, my lady?" Ha asked, bending at the waist and offering her his arm.

            Rei smiled and placed her hand on his arm. "I'd love to, kind sir." She said to him. "I want to see one of those dwarves up close." She laughed. "Plus it would be nice to have a few moments relaxation. Maybe I can even get a glimpse of a map or two. With all the travelers down there someone's bound to have one" She glanced at Frodo , Sam and Merry. "Are you guys going to come with us?"

            Frodo nodded and stood up." I'd like to go with you guys." He said as he walked to their side. 

            Sam had jumped up as soon as Frodo had agreed to go and he needed no words to tell anyone that he was also going. Only Merry remained sitting. "I think I shall sit here quietly for a while. Maybe I'll come out a bit later." The group started towards the door but Merry's voice stopped them. "Mind your P's and Q's," He told them, "And don't forget that we're supposed to be escaping in secret and still on the high road and not very far from the Shire."

            Pippin smiled at him. "All right." He said to his friend. "And you mind yourself too. Don't get lost and don't forget that it's safer indoors."

**********

            The common room was where everyone in the inn congregated to drink and smoke and talk about the goings on in the world. There was a blazing fire at the far end of the room for warmth and light. Candles were placed on a few tables and shelves to help illuminate the room, though the light was dim and veiled with smoke. It seemed to Rei that everyone in the room was smoking out of  a long, thin pipe. As she glanced around the room she saw Barliman talking to two dwarves and a couple of dangerous looking men sitting at the bar, dirty and grim, each holding a mug of beer and talking amongst themselves while the hobbits looked cheery and content as they too talked amongst themselves. There were others , sitting in the dark corners of the room, but she was unable to make out what they were because of the shadows that surrounded them.

            As Rei and her companions entered the room, however, all talk died down as all the heads turned towards them. It was Barliman who broke the silence as he walked towards them. "Welcome." He said quickly and began introducing them to the group. Rei caught a few names like Rushlight, Sandheavers and Ferny, though she was seldom sure what faces went with what names.  And much to their dismay there were quite a few Underhill's  who could not imagine sharing a name with someone they weren't related to and after a few moments of uncomfortable questioning they accepted Frodo in their hearts as a long lost cousin.

            It wasn't long after they entered the room that they were all separated, though not for long. Pippin had found himself a seat at the bar and ordered a mug of ale while Frodo talked to a group of local hobbits, using the cover that he was writing a book to gain as much information about Bree and the area surrounding it as he could. Sam again refused to leave Frodo's side and had situated himself between Frodo and the locals, creating a barrier so if there were any trouble Frodo could get away faster.

            Rei had felt a little intimidated at first, being the only woman in the room, but her trepidation quickly turned into confusion. She had no reason to be afraid because all of the men in the room were afraid of her and the dwarves stubbornly refused to even meet her gaze. At first she thought it was her imagination but each person she attempted to talk to had stuttered a small greeting to the 'lady' and had left her side in a hurry. 'I'll never get any information this way.' She thought dismally.  Looking around the room she saw Frodo, Sam and Pippin sitting at a large, round table and with a sigh she walked over to join them. "Hey guys." She said as she sat in the chair on Frodo's left side.

            Pippin smiled at her and was going to say something when Merry sat down next to him with a large smile and an even larger mug of ale. "What's that?" Pippin asked in awe.

            Merry picked up his mug and brought it to his lips. "This my friend," he paused to take another sip. "This is a pint."

            Pippin's eyes lit up. "It comes in pints?" He asked incredulously. The 'mmmffff '  he got from Merry seemed to convince him for after a few moments he jumped up and slammed his hands down on the table. "I'm getting one." He called to them as he walked away.

            "But you've had a whole half already!" Sam called nervously after him. It did no good though, for Pippin was already seated at the bar, his small legs not even reaching the floor. The Bree-landers that were sitting next to him appeared to take an interest in him and soon the whole bar erupted in laughter.

            Sam, however, found none of this funny and kept glancing distractedly  to the far corner of the room. It was then that Re followed Sam's gaze and saw a man sitting there, half hidden in the shadows. He wore a long cloak of deep green that he had pulled up and used the hood to cover his eyes. The cloak was well worn and dirty, as if he had been traveling for a long time without stopping. But aside from his appearance Rei felt a power emanating from within him, a strength. Though she didn't think it was magic or anything of that sort, she couldn't define it nor understand it. It seemed to flow just beneath the surface , sometimes strong and sometimes barely there but always beyond the edge of her grasp.

            He seemed to be staring at Frodo, though the deep shadow that he was sitting in prevented her from being sure. "That man has done nothing but stare at you since we arrived." Sam said softly, breaking Rei's concentration and study of the man.

            Frodo glanced nervously in the direction that Sam motioned and frowned when he saw the man sitting in the shadows. After a long moment Frodo returned his gaze to his friends and Rei could see the fear in his eyes.

            "Excuse me." Rei said quickly, stopping Barliman as he walked by with a tray of food. "Who id that man?" She asked, her eyes pointing to their shadowy observer. "I don't believe he was introduced to us." 

            Barliman bent at the waist. "He's one of those ranger's. Dangerous folk, they are, wandering the wild." Barliman lowered his voice so that only the four at the table could hear him. "What his right name is, I've never heard, but 'round here, he's known as Strider." Barliman stood straight again and picked up his tray from the table where he had set it. "Funny you should ask about him-" He began but gave them only a smile and a nod as he was called away by the demand for more ale, leaving his last comment unexplained.

            "Strider." Frodo repeated in a whisper, shoving his hands in his pockets as he often did when he was nervous. Wiggling his hands Frodo felt the cool, smooth gold of the Ring. He lifted it lightly and held it in his palm, closing his fingers around it. With the Ring in his grasp he suddenly realized how foolish he felt and wished that he could just disappear. He pulled the Ring out  of his pocket and began to twirl the golden band in his fingers. "Baggins…" a soft whisper spoke in his ear. "Baggins…"

            "Baggins? Sure I know a Baggins." A familiar voice rang out through the common room. Glancing swiftly at his companions Frodo saw Merry drinking silently from his mug and Sam also glancing around the room for the origin of the voice. Rei, He noticed, had gone pale and had one hand pressed to her forehead, as though it hurt. He began to reach a hand across the table to her when the voice began again. "Frodo Baggins. He's my second cousin twice removed on my mothers side and—"

            "Pippin, NO!" Frodo yelled, jumping up from the table and running towards the bar where Pippin was seated. Unbeknownst to him, the man called Strider had indeed been watching his every move and also rose from his seat the moment that Frodo jumped up. He watched the scene unfolding, keeping a close eye on the hobbit running for the bar.

            After a few tense seconds Frodo finally reached the bar. "Pippin!" He said loudly, grabbing his friends shoulder to turn him around.

            "Steady on!" Pippin cried as he whipped around, flinging his arms out to balance himself and knocking Frodo over in the process.

            Frodo hit the ground hard, knocking the Ring out his grasp and into the air. Frodo's gaze shifted tot he ceiling as he watched the Rings arc and decent. He reached his hand up to grab it before anyone else could and the Ring slipped quietly onto his outstretched finger.

            Rei watched as Frodo fell to the ground and stood to help him but as the Ring slipped onto his finger she felt a searing flash of white hot pain streak through her mind. She stumbled a bit before the world around her faded and she dropped to the ground unconscious.

            Sam and Merry both rose from the table and rushed to where Rei had fallen. After a quick inspection Sam again rose and glanced to the place where Frodo had vanished, muttering under his breath "Leave it to a Took."

**********

            Frodo's eyes opened and widened in fear as he took in his surroundings. It was clear that he was still in the Prancing Pony but everything seemed to be made out of mist. The bar, tables, chairs and even the man appeared to be made out of thin wisps of black vapor. He pushed himself up onto his knees and reached out to touch the chair next to him, but his hand passed through it as if it weren't even there. Then, suddenly, the temperature in the room jumped at least ten degrees and beads of sweat broke out over his face. Turning slowly to find the source of the heat he saw that the far wall of the inn had vanished and a great eye, lidless and wreathed in flame was watching him. He stumbled backwards, falling from his kneeling position, and began to crawl, trying to put as much  distance between himself and the eye as possible. But the further he crawled the larger the eye seemed to become until it was so large that no matter where he looked he could se it. "I see you…" A deep voice rumbled, causing Frodo to stop in fear as the ground beneath him began to shake. "You cannot hide." The voice continued. "There is no life in the void . . . only death. . . "

            Frodo pushed himself off the ground and began to back away, trying desperately to pull the Ring of his finger. But the sweat on his hands and his frantic movements caused his hand to slip off the gold every time he tried. Again the ground rumbled underneath him, sending him flying to the ground. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes Frodo slowly reached his hands up and slid the Ring off his fingers and as soon as he did he found himself lying on his back on the floor of the Prancing Pony with scared and confused faces looking down on him. He glanced around the room and saw his friends leaning over Rei who was lying on the ground, her hair spilled around her like a river of silk. He began to sit up when a pair of rough hands pulled him off his feet and threw him towards the stairs. He hit the wall and went down only to be picked back up. Raising his head he looked into the cold gray eyes of Strider. "You draw far to much attention to yourself, Mr. Underhill." Frodo took one last look at his friends and saw that Rei was now sitting up and looking around the room for him. Their eyes met for a brief second before he was flung up the stairs and out of sight.

            Once they reached the top of the stair case Strider continued to push him roughly down the hall. After a few seconds of tense silence Strider pushed a door open and threw Frodo inside.

            The room was dark, lit only by a small blaze in the fire place and three candles sitting on the windowsill. Frodo stood in the center of the room watching nervously as Strider slammed the door behind him and walked to the window. Once there he pulled the drapes shut and used his fingers to extinguish the flames on the candles. When he was done he turned to Frodo. "What do you want?" Frodo asked in a small voice.

            "A little more caution from you," He replied as he pulled the hood off and revealed his face for the first time. He was young, though a few wisps of gray could be seen in his hair and the stubble that graced his face. His hair hung to his shoulders and was stringy and dark, looking as though it hadn't been washed in far to long. He walked swiftly to the window and looked out into the darkness as though he was expecting someone. Once he was satisfied with what he saw he turned back to Frodo and continued,  "That is no trinket you carry." 

            Frodo tightened his grip on the Ring and took a step back. " I carry nothing." He protested   

            "Indeed." Strider scoffed. 

He took a few steps towards Frodo and looked as if he was going to say something but at that moment the door flew open and Rei stood in the door way and the hobbits ran in after her. Sam, who was carrying a tall candelabra pushed himself in front of the group and shouted "Unhand him or I'll have you, Long-shanks!"

Strider stared intently at the group for a moment before smiling and re-sheathing his sword. They all had a weapon, or something they intended to use as one, in their hands. The two smaller hobbits each carried a chair that was two times bigger than them and the larger hobbit had a long candelabra. Only the girl was a real threat though, for it seemed that she had robbed some unlucky dwarf of his ax. It was not the weapon she held that made Strider consider her a threat, it was the way she held it. As if she was no stranger to battle. She held it close to her body, in a defensive position and look on her face was one of pure concentration. Her legs were slightly separated, effectively keeping her balance and allowing her to move quickly if she needed to. This girl was a warrior and it was obvious to him that if she had to she could hold her own, against even him. Strider raised his hands in front of him to show that he meant them no harm and smiled down at Sam. "You have a stout hear, little hobbit. But that will not save you."

Rei let out a sigh and went to sit in the chair by the window. She dropped the blade of the ax to the ground but kept her hand loosely on the hilt, ready to grab it up again if necessary. Her other hand she brought to her forehead and wiped away the thin film of sweat that had formed. Frodo walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and smiled at him, though the smile was strained. "What do you want?" Frodo asked again.

"Are you afraid?" Strider questioned.

Frodo looked him in they eyes. "Yes."

"Not nearly frightened enough." Strider said grimly. "I know what hunts you." Strider walked to the fire place and set his hands upon the mantle. "But to start at the beginning." He turned and faced the group. " I was on my way to Bree when I came upon four hobbits and a young woman at the west gate. I need not repeat all that passed between them but one thing that was said did interest me. 'The name Baggins must not be mentioned, I am Mr. Underhill now.'"

"I don't see what interest my name has for anyone in Bree," Frodo said angrily, "And perhaps you should explain why it was interesting to you."

Strider looked at Frodo. "I was looking for a hobbit named Frodo Baggins." At this statement Frodo's eyes widened and he was thankful for the reassuring squeeze he felt from Rei's hand. "I had learned that he was carrying something that concerned me. Now don't mistake my intentions for I will take better care of this secret than you have and care is needed." Again Strider walked to the window and peered out. "Watch every shadow, black horsemen have passed through Bree."

Frodo sank into the chair next to Rei. "I should have known," He said miserably, "I should have guessed from the way the gate keeper was questioning us." He stared at the floor for  a few moments, wondering how many others knew of their secret.

"Do not loose all hope." Strider said gently, "For it is still here. You will have to leave Bree after tonight, for after your mishap in the common room they will be drawn here and will watch it night and day. You can travel while the sun is up, but you wont get very far and they will come upon in the night, in some dark place where there will be no help." He paused for a second and allowed them a chance to think. "I will be your guide," He continued, "I know all the lands between the Shire and the Misty Mountains for I have wandered over them for many years. I am older than I look and might prove useful." Again he paused and in the silence Rei could hear his soft breathing. She raised her head to look at him and was surprised to see that his face was pale and fear was evident even in his eyes. Every now and then he would look over to the window, though Rei didn't believe that he was seeing anything. His eyes were empty, as if he were reliving some distant memory or listening for sounds in the night. "Tomorrow you will make your escape, if you can, and I can take you by paths that are seldom trodden, if you'll have me."

Again the room fell into complete silence. Sam looked around the room and when his gaze settled on Frodo he said. "No! This Strider warns us to take care and to that I agree and let it begin with him." Sam now stood and walked over to Frodo's side. "He comes out of the wild and even Barliman warned us that these ranger's are dangerous folk. He knows more than any of us would like and now he wants to lead us into some dark place where no help will come! Do not trust him!" Sam warned again.

Strider said nothing to Sam's outburst, merely turning his eyes to Frodo. Rei caught his gaze and held it for a few seconds. "No." She said finally. "I don't agree." Frodo turned and looked at her, his eyes asking for a reason. "Appearances can be misleading  and I don't think he is how he appears to be." She said, rising from her chair and walking to the window. "But a few things still bother me." She turned to face Strider. "Who are you, who are you really? And how do you know so much about—about our business?"

Strider smiled. This girl was no fool. He had to admit that her appearance threw him in the beginning. The pale skin and dark hair. Everything about her reminded him of the Evenstar.  When he first saw Rei outside the village he could have sworn that it was her and it was only after he got closer that he realized she was a different person. It was her eyes, they were the most amazing shade of violet that he had ever seen. No one in middle-earth had eyes like that. He was even further shocked to find that this girl was human when everything about her cried elf. She was graceful and her voice sounded soft and musical, even when she whispered. Her beauty was another thing. Never in all his travels had he met any human he could compare to the elves yet this girl was more beautiful than any of the eldar-race, save only the Evenstar. Her raven hair fell down her back like a river of silk, coming to an end just above her knees and it moved like a living thing, reflecting the light and shining lavender. Her eyes were bright and intoxicating. He felt as if he could get lost in them and judging from the way Frodo watched her he could tell he wasn't the only one who felt that way.  It was obvious even to him that the young hobbit was enamored with her and it wasn't hard to see why. 

It was only when Rei cleared her throat that Strider broke his inspection of her. "I will answer your questions, though if you don't trust me now I don't see how you believe my story.  Still, I will tell you all you want to know." 

At that very second a knock sounded on the door. When Pippin opened it he found Barliman standing on the other side with a troubled look on his face. "If I've done any harm, I'm sorry, but I've only just remembered. Y'see, I was told to keep an eye out for a hobbit by the name of Baggins."

            "And what doe that have to do with me?" Frodo asked slowly.

            "I was also told that this Baggins might be going by the name of Underhill as well. It was Gandalf who told me all this." At the name Gandalf, Frodo let out a sigh of relief. "A wizard they say he is and my friend whether it's true or not. Though if he turns me into a block of wood or turns my ale sour for what I've done I'll know the truth."

"What have you done?" Pippin asked, speaking for the first time since they entered the room."

"What?" Barliman asked, looking lost for a moment. "Oh yes," he replied snapping his fingers. "A few months back, three I think, Gandalf walked into my room and gave me a letter to send to the Shire. I promised to do it the next day, but one thing led to another…I have it here though," He reached into his pocked at pulled out an envelope and read the address. "Mr. Frodo Baggins, Bag End, Hobbiton in the Shire." 

Frodo ran to Barliman's side and pulled the letter out of his grasp. The writing on the cover was definitely Gandalf's. Frodo then looked up at Barliman in anger. "Why did you never send it?" He asked.

"I didn't keep it on purpose." Said Barliman quickly, "I just couldn't find anyone that I trusted that was willing to go to the Shire and I couldn't spare any of my own employees and then one thing after another drove it from my mind." Barliman looked down to Frodo with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry about what happened and I'll do whatever I can to help set matters right, you only need to ask it of me."

Frodo nodded and opened the envelope, pulling out the letter inside. He unfolded the paper and began to read out loud. "Dear Frodo--" 

He paused and looked up at Barliman who was still standing in the room. Frodo met his eyes and then looked to the door. Barliman got the hint and headed for the exit. "Your secrets are safe with me. Call if you need anything."

Once he was out of the room Frodo continued to read the letter :

_Dear Frodo,_

_Bad news has reached me here. I must go off at once. You had better leave Bag End soon and get out of the Shire as fast as you can. I will return as soon as I can and I will follow you if I find that you are gone. Leave a message for me here if you pass through Bree, you can trust the landlord. You may meet a friend of mine on the road : A man, lean, dark, tall, called by some Strider. He knows our business and will help you. Make for Rivendell.  There I hope we will meet again. If I do not come Elrond will advise you._

_                                                                                    Gandalf_

_PS~_

_ Make sure that this is the real Strider, there are many strange men on the road._

_All that is gold does not glitter_

_not__ all those who wander are lost_

_The old that is strong does not whither_

_Deep roots are not reached by the frost_

_From the ashes a fire shall be woken_

_A light from the shadows shall spring_

_Renewed shall be blade that was broken_

_The crownless again shall be king _

"Why didn't you tell me that you were Gandalf's friend at once!?" Frodo cried in surprise, "It would have saved time."

"Would you have believed me?" Strider asked.

"No, I wouldn't have." Frodo replied honestly.                                                              

"I didn't think that you would, though I must admit," He added with a small laugh, "That I hoped you would. A hunted man sometimes longs for friendship." He looked down at his travel worn clothes and sighed, "And my looks are against me,  I would not trust a person who looked as I do."

"And yet I believed that you were a friend before we got the letter." Frodo interrupted. "You scared us many times tonight but I believe that a servant of the enemy would look fairer and feel fouler, if you understand me." 

            Strider laughed. "So I look fair and feel foul?"

            "All that is gold does not glitter, Not all those who wander are lost." Rei repeated. "Then the verse applies to you." Strider nodded. "Then it's settled. We would be grateful for your help, we were at a bit of a loss on what to do since Gandalf never arrived. The only thing I could think of was to keep moving but I didn't know to where."

            "You were right to think that and that's exactly what w need to do now." Strider said, rising to his feet and gathering his belongings. "We need to get out of the Prancing Pony now, the servants of the Dark Lord will be drawn here since Frodo used the Ring and it would be unwise to stay."

**********

            The night was black. No light could be seen for miles  and in such a darkness no one saw the five riders race through the streets. Behind them the gate lay on the ground, broken and splintered and the lifeless hand of the gate-keeper could be seen protruding from underneath it. 

            They raced through the city, their black robes flying around them, until they reached the sign of the Prancing pony. The lead rider stopped and dismounted, the metal of his shoes clinking in the silence. He sniffed the darkness and then let out a terrible shriek, alerting the other riders. One by one they jumped off their horses and made for the door to the inn, pushing it open and breaking any lock that had been set.

            They entered the inn and headed straight for the door at the back. One after another they opened each door until they came to a room with four hobbit sized beds and one makeshift mattress on the floor. The riders walked in slowly, making no sound, until they each stood by the side of one bed. They unsheathed their swords and turned them so that the gleaming blades faced down. They were still for a few moments and then the leader let out a shrill cry and they all plunged their swords over and over into the bed.

            Seconds later they re-sheathed their swords and reached their armored hands down to pull the blankets back and upon doing so their shrieks grew louder and longer. Five torn and shredded pillows lay on the beds where the hobbits and their friend should have been. One of the riders let out a disgusted growl and turned for the door.

            Once outside they mounted their horses and headed for the gate, their angry shrieks echoing through the city as they raced over the fallen gate and disappeared into the night.

**********  

            Frodo woke with a start. His heart was pounding and could still hear the cries of the riders in his mind. He looked around the room and saw that Rei and Strider both sat by the window, the light of the fire shinning in both their eyes as they peered into the darkness. He laid back down and closed his eyes. He was almost asleep when he heard another shriek and this time he knew it was no dream because the other hobbits had woken up and were now looking worriedly at Strider. 'What are they?" Frodo asked, wishing, but afraid to know, what it was that was hunting them.

            'They were men once," Strider replied softly, not taking his gaze from the window. "Great kings of men but Sauron the deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question, falling one by one to the darkness." He took a deep breath before he continued. "They are the Nazgul, Ringwraiths. Neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the power of the Ring." He turned to Frodo, "They will never stop hunting you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Wow! Can't believe I finished! I'm rather proud of this chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Too! I would have gotten it out sooner but I was computerless. That was partially my own fault though, I was just to lazy to get it fixed. But I have it know and I have the urge to write (Probably since I couldn't for so long) so expect shorter periods between new chapters! 

A couple of things. I'm taking a poll. I've received a few e-mail asking for Rei to be paired with certain people and not to be paired with certain people. So, if you don't mind, just tell me in your review, or e-mail me (marzy001@msn.com) and let me know who'd you like to see Rei with. And if you know who Rei is going to end up with don't say anything. *Looks at Letainajup* And while your at it why don't you tell me who your favorite Lord of the Rings character is. If you have one, that is.

Next, I'd just like to say thank you to all of you who are still reading this. It means a lot to know that someone actually enjoys my writing as much as I do. Especially all of you who e-mailed me and kindly reminded me how much you were enjoying this story and hoped that I would finish it. I make no garuntees, though if I do stop writing I'll give you all a short version of how I had planned it to end so you'll at least know. Again, thank you so much!!!!!

And finally, would anyone be offended if I killed Gimli and let Boromir Live? I really am not looking forward to writing his death. I still cry every time it happens in the movie…He's my favorite Lord of the Rings character ever…I'd never really change the story that much, but wouldn't it be nice if he lived. But I guess Boromir has to die, huh. Curses!!!

Next chapter: 

Now that Strider had joined the party everything seems to be going as planned but a chance encounter with the Nazgul might end things before they start. And when all hope seems lost the Evenstar shines brighter than ever…

Stay tuned for chapter 6 : The Horsemen Cometh

*yes, I stole the chapter title from my dear friend V-Babe. But if she has a problem she can bring on the bikini's and the mud pit! I love you Iris!!!* 


End file.
